Decisión Equivocada
by Haru1305
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, era el amor platónico de Sakura, pero este no reparaba en su presencia, cansada de esa situación ideó un plan para conquistarlo, pero todo se salió de control, convirtiendo su vida en una pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 1**

El constante sonido de la alarma, del despertador la sacó de un hermoso sueño, sí uno donde el protagonista era él — _Como siempre —_ Se levantó con pereza, tallando un poco sus ojos y bostezando. — Las Siete — Murmuró. Se dirigió al baño, miró su reflejo en el espejo — Hoy es el gran día — Se sonrió a sí misma. Lavó sus dientes y tomó un rápido baño, debía estar lista antes de las ocho, era viernes y tenía clases en el instituto. Cuando estuvo lista se sentó frente a la ventana y lo vio salir de su casa, a él, al amor de su vida, el dueño de sus pensamientos — Sasuke — Suspiró. Tan bello, la perfección hecha hombre. Amaba sus cabellos azabaches tan rebeldes, sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche, su piel blanca semejante a la porcelana y su rostro, parecía tallado por los mismos dioses y qué decir de su cuerpo, una clara invitación al pecado. Volvió a suspirar. Sasuke era su vecino, desde que tenía 10 años, ahora tenía 16 y él 18, pero nunca había reparado en su presencia, era tan frío y distante, sólo parecía cambiar un poco frente a Mikoto, su madre y a Itachi, su hermano mayor — _Pero eso cambiará hoy —_ Se dijo esperanzada.

— Sakura — La voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Ya voy madre — Le envió una última mirada a su querido tormento, al tiempo que este se subía a su auto, y se marchaba. Tomó su maleta y se encaminó a la sala, hoy sería un gran día.

.

.

— Buenos días — Saludó a sus padres, que ya se encontraban en el comedor desayunando.

— Buenos días mi princesa — La saludó Kizashi, su padre.

— Buenos días — Les sonrió Mebuki, su madre.

— Date prisa Sakura o llegaras tarde al instituto.

— Sí padre — Tomó su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, para que su padre la llevara a tiempo a sus clases, como todos los días — Mamá, recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de Ino y me iré para su casa luego de clases.

Mebuki, la miró fijamente, par luego asentir lentamente. No le agradaban mucho esas "fiestas" en la casa de los Yamanaka, sabía que Ino la mejor amiga de su hija, era un poco, ¿Como decirlo? _Liberal,_ cosa que a ella no le parecía correcta, ya que era chapada a la antigua — Pero te quiero aquí mañana al medio día o vete olvidando de volver a asistir a esas fiestas y a tus visitas al centro comercial.

— De acuerdo madre — Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

— Ah, y Sakura, portate bien.

Se separó de su abrazo, y colocó una mano tras su espalda cruzando los dedos y la otra la levantó en forma de juramento — Te lo prometo — Sonrió aparentando inocencia. No le gustaba mentirle a sus padres, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad de conquistar a Sasuke, él lo valía.

Se apresuró a alcanzar a su padre, que ya la esperaba en el auto, no quería llegar tarde, ese día todo debía salir perfecto.

########

— Hasta mañana papá — Se despidió de él con un beso y un abrazo.

— Portate bien Sakura — Besó su frente y le sonrió.

Al bajarse tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del instituto.

— Frentona — La llamó su amiga Ino, ese era el apodo "cariñoso" que usaba par llamarla. La rubia de ojos azules, la miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

— Cerda — Contestó con el mismo tono — Hola Tenten, hola Hinata.

Junto a Ino, se encontraban dos jóvenes Tenten, de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros y Hinata de cabello azulado y ojos color perla.

— Sakura — Tenten respondió su saludo sonriendo — ¿Lista para la fiesta de esta noche?

— Por supuesto — Contestó emocionada y tu ansiosa por ver a Neji ¿cierto?.

Tenten se sonrojó por la sola mención del chico que le gustaba, Neji Hyuga. Asistía a la misma universidad que Sasuke, sólo que estudiaba una carrera distinta.

— Hola Sakura — Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de saludarla, con su voz tímida, de niña pequeña.

— Hinata también debe estar muy emocionada — Canturreo Ino — Porque Naruto estará allí y espera poder bailar con ella.

Si Tenten se sonrojó, Hinata imitaba perfectamente el color del más maduro de los tomates. Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio de ojos azules, era el primo de Ino y mejor amigo de Sasuke. Gracias a él, el moreno había aceptado ir a la fiesta de la Yamanaka, más bien aceptó para que Naruto dejara de fastidiarlo. A él le gustaban las fiestas, pero de universitarios. Era bien sabido que sus gustos por las niñas resultaba casi nulo, le interesaban las mujeres, ya sea de su edad o un poco mayores. Por ese motivo Sakura se vio "obligada" a trazar su plan de conquista — Yo..yo no — Balbuceaba nerviosa, a lo que las otras tres, sonrieron divertidas.

— Vámonos, dense prisa, no quiero que el profesor Kakashi nos regañe.

— Si, si frentona — Movió su mano restándole importancia — Yo sólo quiero que llegue la noche para divertirme — Sonrió.

.

.

Las horas pasaron, mas lentas de lo que las jóvenes deseaban. A la hora de la salida el chofer de Ino las estaba esperando. Se despidieron de Tenten y Hinata, con la promesa de encontrarse en la fiesta. Los padres de Ino habían partido a un viaje esa misma mañana y volverían hasta el lunes, razón por la cual la rubia podría celebrar la tan esperada fiesta.

— ¿Me conseguiste lo que te pedí? — Preguntó Sakura a Ino, cuando estaban en la soledad de su habitación.

— Aquí lo tienes frentona — Le entregó una bolsita transparente, que contenía un polvillo blanco.

La pelirosa lo tomó entre sus manos estrechándolo, al tiempo que se lanzaba de espaldas a la cama de Ino — No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto — Murmuró.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Su amiga se lanzó a su lado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno es que — Dudó un momento — Yo no quiero sólo una noche con Sasuke, quiero una relación, que se enamore de mí — Sentenció.

— Ese es tu problema Sakura — La rubia relajó sus facciones — Debes gozar el momento y dejar de pensar en esos cuentos de hadas — Pronunció con voz burlona.

Sakura suspiró — No lo entenderías aunque te esforzaras — Rió, ganándose un leve golpe en la cabeza, por parte de la Yamanaka — A lo que me refiero, es a que a él no le gustan las niñas, ya sabes lo que se rumora, que está enamorado de..

— De Karin Hozuki, sí lo sé y no entiendo qué le ve a esa pelos de zanahoria — Bufó molesta.

Sakura se encogió de hombros — Aparte de que es una zorra que engaña a su marido con Sasuke, sin importar que tienen un hijo juntos — Espetó.

— Sí, pobre chiquillo tener una madre así, lo compadezco, estar casada, engañar a su marido y no con cualquiera, sino con un joven 8 años menor que ella, debe ser un asco.

— De seguro tiene traumas el pobre — Murmuró la pelirosa — Porque ya es un niño grande, debe tener 8 años, siento pesar por él.

— Bueno, bueno, ya olvídate de eso, en pocas horas tendrás a Sasuke a tu completa disposición — Le guiñó un ojo, a lo cual Sakura se sonrojó.

#######

— Vaya frentona te ves muy bien. Con ese vestido Sasuke quedará babeando — Rió burlona Ino, logrando que la pelirosa se sonrojara.

— Eso espero — Susurró.

Llevaba un vestido verde manzana, un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla, que acentuaba su figura, su maquillaje natural, sólo un poco de brillo en los labios y delineador en sus ojos — Es mejor que bajemos Ino cerda.

.

.

El lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes. Ino había decidido hacer la fiesta en el jardín y así también ocupar la enorme piscina, de la mansión Yamanaka. Llegaron hasta esta, y allí lo vio, tan hermoso. Llevaba una camiseta negra, que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, y unos jeans. Se veía visiblemente fastidiado. Naruto estaba sentado a su lado, parloteando sin cesar. Sasuke miraba atentamente el vaso de licor que tenía en su mano, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero, la visión de Sasuke besándola y acariciándola, la hacía estremecer.

— Vamos frentona, es ahora o nunca — La animó Ino.

Ella sólo asintió torpemente. Ya sentía las piernas pesadas, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y la respiración agitada — Y eso me pasa solo con mirarlo — Suspiró con pesadez.

— Yo me encargo de entretener a Naruto y de la bebida — Le susurró al oído. Sakura volvió a asentir, mientras avanzaban hacia los jóvenes.

— Ino, Sakura — Las saludó Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas — Pero que lindas se ven esta noche, ¿Cierto Sasuke? — Golpeó suavemente el costado de su amigo. El aludido sólo levantó la mirada con poco interés.

— Hn — Fue toda su respuesta.

— Hola Sasuke — Ino le sonrió coqueta.

— Hola — Volvió a mirar la bebida en su mano.

— Naruto ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar? — Le tendió la mano a su primo.

— Claro, regresamos en un rato — Miró a Sasuke por encima del hombro, pero él seguida con sus ojos fijos en el vaso.

Al verse a solas, Sakura se acercó a él lentamente, quedando frente a frente — Hola — Saludó con timidez.

Ahora sí despegó la vista de su bebida — Hola — Habló con voz fría.

— ¿Me puedo sentar? — Señaló el asiento junto a él.

En respuesta, Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros. Ella decidió sentarse, tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que el moreno no sentía mucha simpatía hacia su persona, pero no iba a desistir de su idea por eso — ¿Te gustaría bailar? — Preguntó sonrojada.

Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo — No — Contestó secamente.

Sakura iba a agregar algo, pero su celular vibró, era un mensaje de Ino — Frentona, ahí va el mesero con la bebida especial, la tuya es la verde, la de Sasuke la marrón.

Sonrió al leer el mensaje — Gracias cerda.

— ¿Gusta una bebida? — Ofreció el mesero con amabilidad.

Sakura, se apresuró a tomar la bebida que su amiga le indicó en el mensaje, ante la mirada un poco sorprendida de Sasuke, que casi tira la suya por la rapidez de la mano de la pelirosa. Sasuke tomó la bebida de dos tragos, haciendo una mueca extraña. Ella lo imitó. Se sentía tan nerviosa, que apenas y se percató del alcohol quemando su boca y garganta.

El moreno tomó dos vasos más, empezaba a sentirse mareado, había tomado relativamente poco, pero aún así su boca estaba seca y su cuerpo caliente. De repente una corriente recorrió toda su espalda, levantó la mirada y notó la mirada insistente de Sakura sobre él.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Claramente su voz, denotaba su preocupación.

Por algún motivo que no pudo comprender, levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla femenina y se acercó a sus labios, quedando a centímetros de estos — Vamos a un lugar más privado — Pidió con su voz grave y cargada de sensualidad.

La pelirosa tragó con dificultad, su cara ardía y quemaba a partes iguales — Cla..claro — Apenas y logró articular palabra. Su sueño se iba a hacer realidad, quiso reír y gritar como una niña pequeña. El Uchiha se puso de pie y ella imitó su acción. Lo condujo hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, la que solía usar cuando se quedaba a dormir allí.

.

.

Entraron a la habitación en penumbras, Sakura encendió la luz y al girarse se topó con los labios del Uchiha, quien la besó de forma apasionada, casi robándole el aliento, en el proceso — Sasuke — Logró susurrar, entre los besos — Yo..bueno, nunca he hecho..eso — Desvío la mirada avergonzada, y con las mejillas del tono más rojo.

Sasuke la tomó del mentón, obligándola a que lo mirara. Esbozaba una media sonrisa arrogante, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada cargada de deseo — Tranquila — Susurró en el lóbulo de su oreja — Solo dejate llevar — Volvió a atacar sus labios, esta vez ella intentó seguirle el ritmo, consiguiéndolo a medias. La empujó hasta la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, dejando sus labios, y pasando a su blanquecino cuello. Lo besaba con frenesí y daba pequeñas mordidas que lograban arrancar suaves gemidos a la joven. Bajó sus besos hasta el inicio de sus senos y con maestría bajó el cierre del vestido, que terminó tirado en algún lugar de la habitación. Le retiró el sujetador, rozando la piel de sus brazos en el proceso. Más descargas recorrieron su columna, él sonrió con su acostumbrada arrogancia, mientras movía su cabeza a la altura de su pecho y tomaba uno de sus senos con su boca, besándolo y succionándolo, mientras que el otro era masajeado por su mano. Sakura no paraba de gemir, sentía que su bajo vientre explotaría, con las miles de sensaciones maravillosas, que le provocaba el moreno. Sasuke por su parte, deseaba deslizarse en su interior en ese instante, pero ella le había dicho que era virgen, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mantenía a raya sus más bajos deseos, que le gritaban que la penetrara sin piedad. Levantó la cabeza, dejando su labor y contempló a Sakura completamente sonrojada, con los ojos fuertemente apretados, y la boca entreabierta. Su deseo se intensificó, así que continuó con su labor, bajando desde sus senos hasta su vientre, en un camino de besos. Separó sus piernas con delicadeza y Sakura dio un respingo, al tiempo que un sonoro gemido escapaba de sus labios, al sentir la tibia lengua del Uchiha en su vagina, se removió bajo su cuerpo y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con voluntad propia. Él volvió a sonreír de medio lado, todo eso sólo aumentaba su gran orgullo. Aumentó las caricias con su lengua y sostenía las caderas femeninas, inmovilizándolas. Ella por su parte, no paraba de gemir y pronunciar su nombre. Se colocó a su altura, y besó sus labios con pasión, introduciendo su lengua, y explorando su cavidad bucal. Le acarició el clítoris, con su pulgar y Sakura arqueó la espalda, ahogando un gemido en la boca de Sasuke. Él deslizó ese dedo hasta su entrada y lo introdujo en la misma. Ella gritó, la intromisión era extraña y dolorosa, el moreno comenzó a mover su dedo simulando embestidas suaves y profundas, poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó y fue cediendo, entonces introdujo un segundo dedo y repitió el mismo procedimiento. La pelirosa se agarró con fuerza de su espalda y tiraba de su camiseta de forma desesperada. Él retiró sus dedos y se levantó un poco para quitarse la prenda y quedar con el torso desnudo, a la joven se le secó la boca al contemplarlo, había imaginando un millón de veces el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke, pero esto era infinitamente mejor. Con manos temblorosas recorrió su amplio torso, lo acarició con la yema de los dedos y él dejó escapar un suspiro. Bajó las caricias hasta el inicio de sus pantalones y con torpeza los desabrochó. Él se encargó de bajarlos y quitarlos por completo, junto con su boxer. Quiso cubrirse la cara por la vergüenza, pero su curiosidad pudo más, bajó la mirada hacia la erección de Sasuke, y sintió un hormigueo en su entrepierna, la vista era espectacular, Sasuke estaba bien dotado, mejor que eso diría, sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio, y deseó tenerlo en su interior en ese instante. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, quien sin perder más tiempo, se acomodó bien entre sus piernas y colocó su miembro en la entrada de su vagina, la penetró lento, mientras la besaba de igual forma, al llegara su himen empujó con un poco más de fuerza, rompiendo la frágil barrera. Un grito ahogado por parte de Sakura, un gruñido de placer por parte de Sasuke — Ya estaba hecho — Pensó ella, por fin lo consiguió, su primera vez, con el hombre que amaba. Su entrepierna dolía y ardía como el mismo infierno, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, mojando sus mejillas. Sasuke se mantenía quieto, esperando a que se acostumbrara un poco a su miembro. Le resultaba algo extraño, nunca había estado con una virgen, era una sensación nueva para él, pero muy placentera tenía que admitirlo. Sakura movió un poco sus caderas, dándole el permiso para que comenzara a moverse, y sin perder tiempo lo hizo, un vaivén lento al principio, pero a medida que el placer lo recorría y como veía la clara satisfacción en el rostro femenino, aumentó la velocidad — Sa.. Sasuke — gemía sin parar, la pelirosa, aferrada a su espalda, la que tenía rasguñada, por la fuerza con la que se abrazaba a él. Sintió un espasmo recorrer su vientre y todo su cuerpo se tensó, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas masculinas para intensificar la penetración, Sasuke jadeó, al sentir las contracciones en la vagina de Sakura, que apretaban su miembro, con un sonoro grito la pelirosa tuvo su primer orgasmo, Sasuke dio un par de embestidas más, llegando él también al fin.

Salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado — Maldición — Masculló. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el sueño lo estaba venciendo y eso era muy extraño en él, tenía mucho aguante en cuanto a sexo y alcohol se refería. Peleó con sus párpados unos momentos, pero fue vencido, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Sakura lo miraba con infinita ternura, si despierto era hermoso, dormido lo era aún más, sus finas facciones que siempre se veían frías, o contraídas por una mueca de desagrado, ahora estaban serenas, era como ver a un niño dormido, el cual no tiene preocupación alguna. Retiró algunos mechones de su cabello que se pegaron a su frente a causa del sudor, acarició su mejilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. — Gracias, por la mejor noche de mi vida. Le susurró, aún sabiendo que él no la escuchaba. Lo cubrió con la sábana y se colocó rápidamente su ropa, saliendo de allí, y dejando a Sasuke profundamente dormido..

.

.

Fue a la habitación de su amiga, retocó su maquillaje y peinado, volvió a la fiesta y buscó a Ino, la encontró bailando muy animada con Sai, su futuro novio, como la rubia lo llamaba — Ino — Llamó su atención tocándole la espalda — Hola Sai — Le sonrió al joven de cabellos negros, y ojos del mismo color.

— Hola Sakura — Correspondió a su sonrisa — ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— ¿Eh? — Ella lo miró confundida.

— Si, es que le dije a Sai, que no habías bajado porque te dolía la cabeza, pero supongo que ya todo esta bien — Sonrió de forma pícara, a lo que su amiga se sonrojó.

— Perfectamente — Sonrió de igual forma.

— Tenten y Hinata, preguntaron por ti.

— Y ¿Donde están? — Las buscó con la mirada.

— Tenten con Neji y Hinata con Naruto. Parece que por fin ese par se va a animar a salir.

Sakura sonrió — A propósito de Naruto — Se acercó más a ella para hablarle al oído — Dile que vaya a buscar a Sasuke, está dormido en la habitación que me prestaste.

— En un momento le digo, tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalles — Le guiñó un ojo.

— Cerda — La pelirosa se sonrojó. Ino Era una completa pervertida.

#######

Sintió como alguien lo llamaba y movía su cuerpo, aún adormilado abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con los azules de Naruto — ¿Que pasa?— Su voz sonó ronca. Se talló un poco los ojos, para luego sentarse en la cama, iba a retirar la sábana, cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle. Se encontraba completamente desnudo — Pero ¿Qué demonios..?

Naruto le lanzó la ropa — Parece que sí fue buena idea venir a la fiesta, después de todo — Rió de forma burlona. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada — Estaré afuera esperándote, ya casi amanece y es mejor que regreses a tu casa antes de que tu mamá se preocupe.

Él solo asintió. Se colocó sus ropas con rapidez y salió de la habitación, aún se encontraba un poco aturdido y más por el hecho de haberse acostado con Sakura, la conocía desde hacía años, y nunca llamó su atención, no entendía muy bien porqué se terminó acostando con ella, aparte era una chiquilla, y a él le gustaban las mujeres. Movió un poco la cabeza para sacudir esos pensamientos de su mente, se subió a su auto en compañía del rubio, con destino a la mansión Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sakura despertó con un punzante dolor en su entrepierna, se levantó con algo de dificultad y se dirigió al baño. Miró sobre su hombro a Ino, quien aún continuaba en los brazos de morfeo. Le echó un vistazo a su celular antes de entrar y tuvo que ahogar un grito de espanto, las 11:30 — Mamá va a matarme — Murmuró. Entrando a gran velocidad al baño y olvidándose de su reciente malestar. En 15 minutos estuvo lista, un tiempo récord. Llamó a su mamá y le dijo que ya iba en camino, que Ino le había pedido a su chofer que la llevara. Tuvo que despertar a la rubia, casi a gritos para que le dijera al chofer, que en efecto llevara a su amiga hasta su casa. Cómo ansiaba tener 18 y así poder conducir.

— Frentona, ni creas que te vas a escapar de contarme los detalles, ahora te llamaré — La "amenazó" Ino desde la puerta de su habitación, cuando Sakura se disponía a marcharse.

— De acuerdo cerda — Contestó con cansancio.

.

.

El trayecto a su casa se le hizo largo, ansiaba poder ver a Sasuke, saber que reacción tendría él, con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero sus deseos se vieron frustrados, pues ni señal del muchacho — Tiene que estar dormido — Pensó optimista — Seguro lo podré ver más tarde — Saludó a sus padres como de costumbre, y entró en su habitación, para pegarse a la ventana, tal vez lo vería, aunque fuese a la distancia. Su celular comenzó a sonar y con una risa burlona lo contestó — Eres una cerda impaciente.

— Oh vamos Sakura, soy tu mejor amiga, así que cuéntamelo todo, con lujo de detalles.

— Está bien — Contestó resignada — Hicimos el amor y fue lo más maravilloso del mundo, Sasuke es un príncipe, sus besos, sus caricias, Ino, no me arrepiento de haberle entregado mi virginidad a Sasuke.

— ¿Que tu hiciste qué? — La furiosa voz de su madre la dejó en shock. La mujer avanzó hasta ella y la tomó por un brazo, apretándola con fuerza — Repite lo que dijiste Sakura Haruno.

— Mamá yo no.. — Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una sonora cachetada. Llevó su mano, hasta su mejilla enrojecida y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar — Perdóname mamá, por favor.

— CÁLLATE, no quiero escucharte Sakura, me avergüenzas, pero esto no se va a quedar así, Sasuke Uchiha, no te va a usar y a desechar como está acostumbrado a hacer — Kizashi — Llamó a su marido, el cual subió apresurado las escaleras, asustado por el grito de su mujer.

— ¿Que sucede Mebuki? ¿Sakura? — La miró preocupado, su hija no dejaba de llorar, mientras que su esposa la sostenía con rudeza por uno de sus brazos.

— Tu hija se comportó como una cualquiera, acostándose con Sasuke Uchiha — Soltó en un casi grito.

Kizashi ensanchó los ojos, su niña su Sakura ¿Había hecho que? Tenía que ser una broma — ¿Es eso cierto Sakura? — La miró con la esperanza de que su hija lo negara, pero ella sólo agachó la cabeza avergonzada — No puede ser, pero si eres sólo una niña, ahora mismo iremos a casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke es mayor de edad y seguramente enredó a nuestra hija con alguna de sus mañas.

— Lo mismo pienso, vamos ya mismo.

— No por favor, haré lo que quieran, pero no le digan nada a los papás de Sasuke — Suplicó.

— No estás en posición de pedir nada — Espetó su madre. Llevándola casi a rastras hasta la casa del frente.

#####

— Buenas tardes Mebuki, Kizashi, pequeña Sakura, es un gusto verlos — Los saludó Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke. Ella siempre se caracterizaba por ser amable.

— Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo — Respondió Mebuki — Necesitamos hablar con Fugaku, Sasuke y contigo.

La Uchiha, se extraño de la forma en la que le hablaba su amiga, ambas familias tenían muy buena relación, desde hacía varios años — Me estás preocupado Mebuki, ¿Que es lo que sucede? — Fijó su mirada en Sakura que no dejaba de sollozar.

— Prefiero que lo hablemos en un lugar más privado y cuando tu marido y tu hijo estén presentes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — La voz grave de Fugaku, los hizo dirigir su atención hacia las escaleras.

Si Mikoto era amable y sonriente, su marido era lo opuesto, siempre serio y parecía de mal humor permanente, pero una vez que lo tratabas, te dabas cuenta que simplemente era muy serio. Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y realmente parecido a él físicamente, sólo que tenía la piel ligeramente más oscura, el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja y unas marcas bajo sus ojos parecidas a ojeras. Era muy guapo cabe mencionar. Bajaba las escaleras detrás de su padre.

— Hijo ve y busca a tu hermano — Le pidió Mikoto.

— No es necesario — Sasuke se encontraba en el inicio de las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas con paso lento — ¿Para que requieres mi presencia madre?

Fugaku se colocó al lado de su esposa e Itachi lo imitó, al tiempo que Sasuke terminaba de bajar las escaleras, sus ojos viajaron automáticamente a la cabellera rosa que se mantenía agachada y temblando ligeramente a causa de los sollozos. Su madre aún la apretaba por el brazo. Una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente y maldijo por lo bajo, por eso no le gustaba meterse con niñas.

— Vamos a mi despacho, allí hablaremos con total tranquilidad.

Todos avanzaron hacia el lugar señalado, menos Itachi, su madre le indicó que se quedara esperando en la sala — ¿En qué lío se habrá metido el tonto de Sasuke? — Suspiró con pesadez — Mi hermano no aprende.

.

.

.

— Tomen asiento — Ofreció Fugaku, pero los padres de Sakura se negaron, alegando que aquello no era una visita de cortesía — Muy bien , entonces los escuchó.

— Tu hijo abusó de mi niña — Espetó Kizashi, mirando de forma retadora al menor de los Uchiha.

— ¿De qué está hablando?— Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y encaró al Haruno — Ella se acostó conmigo por voluntad propia.

— Eres un maldito — Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa — Mi hija es una niña, era virgen y tú te aprovechaste de su inocencia.

— Basta — Fugaku se interpuso entre los dos — ¿Eso es cierto Sasuke? ¿Te acostaste con Sakura? — Lo miró de forma dura.

— Sí, pero yo no la obligué, ella lo hizo por voluntad propia.

— Es cierto — Sakura se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y miró a Sasuke, quien le devolvía la mirada cargada de rabia — Él no me obligó a nada.

— Me avergüenzas — Su madre soltó el agarre de su brazo, provocando que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al piso. La joven sollozó con fuerza, no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento y ahora frente a Sasuke y su familia se intensificaba — Aunque Sakura admita que se acostó contigo porque quiso, ella es menor de edad, así que podemos meterte a la cárcel por corrupción de menores.

— Mebuki — Mikoto la miró sorprendida — No por favor, no lo hagas, Sasuke aún es un joven inexperto, cometió un error lo admito, pero esta no es la manera — Le pidió con voz suplicante.

— Calmate — Le susurró su marido — Permite que yo lo resuelva — Ella asintió.

— ¿Qué es lo que desean? — Preguntó Fugaku a los Haruno, visiblemente enfadado.

— Que Sasuke se case con Sakura — Habló Kizashi.

— ¿QUE? — Gritaron al unísono los aludidos.

El padre de la pelirosa los ignoró y continuó hablando con Fugaku — Quiero que Sasuke se case con mi hija, de lo contrario lo meteré preso — Sentenció.

Fugaku suspiró con pesadez. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirosa — Sakura — La llamó con suavidad — ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

La joven levantó la mirada, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados a causa del llanto, que aún no cesaba — Yo..yo.

— Sakura hará lo que nosotros decidamos — Mebuki se colocó frente a su hija.

— Pues yo no quiero casarme con ella — Rugió Sasuke y salió del despacho dando un portazo.

.

.

— Piensalo bien Fugaku, te daré hasta esta noche para que tomen una decisión, de lo contrario, Sasuke terminará en la cárcel — Amenazó Mebuki.

#######

Sasuke pasó como un tornado, rumbo a las escaleras — Sasuke — Itachi corrió tras de él, dándole alcance, antes de entrar a su habitación — ¿Que sucedió hermano? — Lo interrogó preocupado, el menor se sentó en la cama e Itachi lo imitó.

— Sasuke, por favor recapacita hijo — Suplicó su madre, que entraba junto a su padre. A diferencia de ella Fugaku tenía un semblante de enfado.

— Te casarás — Sentenció.

— No puedes obligarme, soy mayor de edad — El sonido sordo de una cachetada, hizo eco por toda la habitación.

Fugaku frunció el ceño — Ya cometiste una estupidez acostandote con esa muchachita, ahora sé inteligente y no cometas otra. Si te niegas a casarte, no moveré un dedo para evitar que te metan preso y cuando salgas de allí te olvidarás que eres un Uchiha, porque yo te desconoceré como hijo — Se retiró dejando a Sasuke helado.

— Piensalo mi amor — Mikoto le besó la mejilla lastimada y siguió a su marido, quién iba hecho una furia.

— Sasuke, piensa bien las cosas, Sakura tiene 16 años, si te casas con ella, sólo tendrías que aguantarla durante dos años — El menor lo escuchó con interés — Al cumplir 18 te puedes divorciar de ella sin ningún problema, es mejor dos años con Sakura, pero libre, que quien sabe cuántos tras las rejas y de paso perdiendo tu futuro y tu apellido.

El moreno lo meditó un momento. Itachi tenía razón, se podría librar de la molestia en dos años — Lo haré — Resolvió.

Su hermano sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos antes de dejarlo a solas. Él gruñó, odiaba que su hermano lo tratara como a un niño pequeño, pero debía admitir que lo quería mucho, era el único que lo entendía y apoyaba incondicionalmente. Se sentó en su cama y se masajeo la frente — Maldita Sakura — Masculló. La muy desgraciada lo había planeado todo, se aprovechó de su borrachera para que se acostara con ella y luego montó todo ese teatro quedando como la víctima. Apretó con fuerza los puños. Pero él se encargaría de hacerla pagar. Fue un estúpido, notaba que cuando estaba cerca de ella se sonrojaba y a veces hasta balbuceaba, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tanto por estar con él, era una loca de esas que lo perseguían por su físico y dinero.

######

Esa misma noche los Haruno recibieron la noticia de que Sasuke aceptaba casarse con Sakura, así que como lo había dicho Mebuki, organizaron todo y en tres días se realizó la ceremonia. Sakura no había podido hablar con ninguna de sus amigas, su madre le quitó su celular y su laptop. Estaba incomunicada. El día de la boda llegó. Se llevó a cabo en la mansión Uchiha, sólo estuvieron presentes los padres de ambos Itachi, y dos empleados que sirvieron de testigos.

El ambiente fue muy tenso, la pelirosa contuvo las ganas de llorar, durante toda la boda, ella llevaba un vestido blanco a la altura de la rodilla y un adorno de flores en el cabello. Su madre insistió en que no llevara velo, porque sólo las señoritas lo usaban y ella ya no lo era. Siempre le echaba en cara su error. Sasuke por su parte iba vestido completamente de negro, exceptuando la camisa blanca, bajo el costoso saco. Cuando el juez pronunció el clásico, puede besar a la novia, para sellar la unión, el moreno apenas y rozó sus labios y le dedicó una mirada gélida, que terminó por romperle el corazón a Sakura.

— Es hora de marcharnos — Avisó Sasuke, cuando hubo terminado la ceremonia. Se despidió de sus padres y hermano y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Se subieron a su auto y emprendieron el camino hacia lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Fugaku dispuso que vivieran en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, que compró para ellos. Quedaba en un barrio de lujo, pero poco habitado porque allí la mayoría de las casas eran sólo para pasar el verano, por su ubicación, estaba rodeado de naturaleza. A Sakura le encantaban las flores, los árboles, en fin la vegetación, el aire libre, así que vivir en un lugar como ese no le desagradó, a diferencia de su marido que odió la idea o más bien lo que él odiaba era el tener que vivir con ella.

El camino a casa se hizo en el más completo silencio. La pelirosa miraba atenta la vegetación, mientras el moreno, se concentraba en conducir. Llegaron alrededor de las siete de la noche, al entrar Sakura quedó maravillada, la casa era espaciosa, no tan grande como la mansión o la suya propia, pero se veía cómoda. Una sala espaciosa, al igual que la cocina, una terraza, piscina, la habitación principal y una de huéspedes, con un baño en el pasillo y al fondo la de la servidumbre, pero ellos no tendrían sirvientes. Le preocupaba tener que ocuparse de las labores del hogar, nunca lo había hecho, pero ya pensaría en eso luego.

Bajaron sus maletas del auto y Sasuke ingresó a la habitación principal seguido por Sakura. Era hermosa, tenía una cama matrimonial, un armario espacioso, su propio baño, varios muebles, cuadros decorando. Le agradaba mucho, estaba ensimismada contemplándola, cuando la cercanía de Sasuke la sobresaltó. Parpadeó varias veces, al verlo tan próximo a su rostro. El Uchiha se acercó al lóbulo de su oreja y lo lamió, provocándole un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo — Sa… Sasuke — Susurró extasiada.

— ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que tuvimos sexo? — Ella asintió, totalmente ruborizada — Pues guarda muy bien esos recuerdos en tu memoria, porque jamás se repetirá — Se separó bruscamente de ella, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio y desprecio. — Ahora lárgate de aquí.

— ¿Que? — Preguntó, con la confusión pintada en su rostro.

— Sal de esta habitación, no pienso dormir contigo y de ahora en adelante no quiero que me hables o me mires. ¿Entendiste?

Sakura asintió torpemente. Su corazón se había vuelto a romper ante las crueles palabras de Sasuke, si bien era cierto, que ella era la culpable por haberlo drogado, pero no quería terminar así, bueno no aún, ella deseaba que él la amara, que se casaran por amor, no obligados.

Limpió las lágrimas que escaparon de su control y tomó su maleta — Muy bien, iré a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes, disculpame, yo tampoco deseaba esto.

— Como digas — Siseo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

La pelirosa entró a la habitación de huéspedes, sentándose en la cama y comenzando a llorar — Inolvidable noche de bodas — Se dijo sarcástica. Debía ser fuerte, porque todo apuntaba que ese era sólo el inicio, de su pesadilla al lado de Sasuke Uchiha.

#######

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic SasuSaku, deseo que les guste, es una historia corta, creo que tendrá tres o cuatro capis. Espero no haber cambiado mucho las personalidades, en especial la de Sasuke, y que el lemon sea aceptable, ya que les confieso que no es lo mío, se me hace difícil escribirlos, aunque me gusta leerlos. Jeje.

Por favor dejenme sus comentarios, para saber qué le pareció.

Besitos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 2**

La luz del sol la sorprendió, no se imaginó que fuese tan tarde ya, la verdad es que cuando no duermes nada durante toda la noche, es fácil perder la noción del tiempo. Se levantó con cierta dificultad, los ojos le ardían horrores y su nariz no se sentía en mejores condiciones, había llorado sin descanso durante toda la noche, hasta que ya no hubo más lágrimas. Se acercó con pasos lentos al pomo de la puerta, recordando que la noche anterior había divisado un baño al fondo del pasillo. Salió de la estancia procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, no deseaba despertar al otro inquilino de la casa.

Por fortuna para ella, el Uchiha no se encontraba cerca o al menos en su rango de visión. Entró al baño, y se contempló por largo rato en el espejo, parecía otra persona, se sentía otra persona desde aquella noche en la casa de Ino. Su piel pálida, y las ojeras que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, al igual que su nariz enrojecida, eran la prueba del estado en que se encontraba. No podía dormir bien, desde el día en que sus padres descubrieron lo ocurrido con Sasuke e impusieron la boda. Se sintió terrible durante los tres días de tortuosa espera, pero el premio se lo llevaba la noche anterior. El comportamiento del moreno, no auguraba nada bueno, su forma de mirarla, y hablarle, reflejaban el más puro y cruel desprecio.

Lavó sus dientes, cepilló su cabello e intentó que su rostro no se viera tan terrible, lo logró a medias, y se dispuso a salir, debía comer algo o enfermaría y aunque era tentadora la idea de dejarse morir, no lo haría, no podía comportarse como una cobarde, al fin y al cabo ella con su actitud inmadura provocó esa situación..

.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y caminó hasta la cocina, se disponía a intentar hacer su desayuno, pero la visión de Sasuke la congeló en su sitio. El joven estaba sentado en el comedor de la cocina, tomaba su desayuno en completo silencio. Levantó la mirada cuando sintió los pasos de Sakura, pero en fracción de segundos volvió la atención a su plato.

— Buenos días — Saludó en casi un susurro. Sasuke no desvió la atención de su comida, se levantó cuando hubo terminado y lavó los platos en total silencio. Se disponía a salir, pero la pelirosa se interpuso en su camino — Sasuke, por favor no sigas actuando así, no quiero seguir en esta situación, podemos llevarnos bien — Lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

— Creí que había sido claro anoche, pero tal parece que no entiendes o no quieres hacerlo — Hizo el ademán de pasar de lado, pero Sakura lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

— No es justo que seas así conmigo, yo no deseaba estar en esta situación — Negó con la cabeza.

El moreno sonrió con sorna — No seas hipócrita, eres igual a todas esas locas que me persiguen, de seguro estabas feliz de que me obligaran a casarme contigo — Se soltó bruscamente de su agarre — Apártate, harás que llegue tarde.

— ¿Vas para la universidad?

— No, gracias a ti, ahora tengo que trabajar para mantenerte — Espetó.

— Yo..no lo sabía — Desvío la mirada avergonzada — ¿Entonces no seguirás estudiando?

— Lo haré por las tardes, mi padre seguirá pagando la universidad.

— Me alegra saber eso. Sasuke yo no sé como viajaré ahora al instituto, estamos realmente lejos para ir caminando, ¿Podrías llevarme? — Lo miró suplicante.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa burlona — Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, porque no asistirás más al instituto.

— ¿Qué? No, no puedes estar hablando en serio — Ensanchó sus ojos por la sorpresa.

— Por supuesto que lo hago — Endureció su semblante — Tus padres se niegan a seguir pagándolo y yo no pienso hacerlo.

Sakura se llevó una mano hasta su pecho. Las recientes palabras de su marido, le habían destrozado aún más su corazón, si eso era posible — _Tiene que ser una broma —_ Se dijo a sí misma — No te creo — Lo miró desafiante, aunque sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar las lágrimas, que venía conteniendo desde el inicio de la conversación.

— Llámalos y compruebalo por ti misma — Le extendió su celular, sin quitar la sonrisa de burla. Se alegraba de verla sufrir, él se encargaría de que deseara nunca haberse cruzado en su camino.

Con manos temblorosas tomó el aparato y marcó el número de su madre — _Diga._

— Mamá, Sasuke me acaba de decir, que mi papá y tú no van a seguir pagándome el instituto ¿ Es cierto? — Su voz sonaba temblorosa, le estaba costando demasiado mantener a raya el llanto.

— Sasuke, te dijo la verdad, ahora eres una mujer casada y eso es responsabilidad de tu marido.

— Pero mamá, él se niega a hacerlo — Su voz se quebró.

— Eso lo hubieses pensado antes de traicionar nuestra confianza — La voz de su madre sonaba tan fría, que la asqueaba. No sabía que era peor, si la indiferencia de sus padres o el desprecio de su marido.

Cerró los ojos, ya sin poder soportar más las lágrimas, que corrieron cuesta abajo por sus mejillas — Entiendo — Susurró, para luego cerrar la llamada y devolverle el celular a su dueño, quien seguía con esa mueca de burla en su cara, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sin mediar más palabras, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación, el poco apetito que tenía, se fue al demonio ante la terrible noticia — Y ahora ¿Qué haría encerrada en esas cuatro paredes? — Se volvería loca, tenía que por lo menos buscar un trabajo para ahorrar y seguir estudiando. Se lanzó a la cama, y continuó con el amargo llanto, quedando profundamente dormida en un par de minutos, el insomnio de la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura.

#######

Sasuke, iba en su auto hacia la empresa de su padre, allí trabajaría a partir de ese día. Su celular sonó, miró la pantalla y se apresuró a contestar, conocía muy bien ese número — Dime.

— Pero que malo eres, _Sasuke querido, te casaste y no tuviste la delicadeza de invitarme a tu boda —_ Habló con fingida tristeza.

— Tks, Karin no me casé porque quise, mi padre me obligó — Espetó.

— _¿Lo dices en serio? Porque me sentiría muy triste si decidiera cambiarme por otra — Cambió a un tono meloso._

— Ya te lo dije, esa boda fue obra de mis padres.

— _Bien, voy a creer en lo que dices, pero quiero que me expliques que sucedió, nos vemos a la 1:00 donde siempre, te mando muchos besos._

— Bien _._

Maldición, ya Karin se había enterado, ahora tenía que contarle lo sucedido con Sakura, quedaría como un imbécil frente a ella. Él que siempre se jactaba de que sus hormonas no lo traicionaban, a pesar de aún ser un adolescente. Ahora le saldría con eso — Todo esto es tu culpa Sakura — Apretó los puños en el volante.

#######

La pelirosa se sentía frustrada, hacía más o menos media hora que había salido de su habitación, con la intención de cocinar, ya eran alrededor de las 12:00 y no probaba bocado desde el día anterior, pero por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas a su cabeza, no sabía que cocinar. Nunca se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo, en su casa tenían sirvientas y también estaba su mamá, ahora entendía mejor la furia de su progenitora, le habían dado todo cuanto quisiera, desde que nació, y ella traicionó su confianza por el amor de Sasuke. Sonrió con amargura ante este último pensamiento — _El amor de Sasuke. Él no me amará ni aunque pasen mil años —_ Limpió un par de lágrimas y volvió a enfocar su atención en la reciente tarea, cocinar. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué hacer?. No había un libro de cocina en los estantes de la estancia, ni un mísero recetario, no tenía internet para buscar una receta allí, ni siquiera su celular o un teléfono en la casa, para llamar a la señora Mikoto y pedirle ayuda o por lo menos a un restaurante y ordenar comida — _No tienes ni un centavo encima ¿Como lo pagarás? —_ Le recordó su mente. Rayos, era cierto, definitivamente su amado "esposo" quería dejarla morir de hambre. Bufó, suspiró y maldijo, un par de veces, hasta que se decidió a salir de la casa, y ver si alguno de sus vecinos tenía un libro que le pudiese prestar o le permitiera buscar algo en internet. No podía pasarse todo el tiempo, comiendo sólo cereales y frutas.

.

.

Caminó por las calles del lujoso barrio, afinando sus oídos, para ver si lograba escuchar algún ruido que le indicara que habían seres humanos en alguna de esas casas, pero nada, parecía un pueblo fantasma. Avanzó hasta el extremo contrario de su casa, y allí por fin divisó a una persona, era una señora, aparentaba unos 60 años, de tez blanca, no muy alta, cabellos grisáceo y facciones finas, sin duda debió haber sido muy bella en su juventud. Estaba muy concentrada cortando unas rosas, que no advirtió de la presencia de Sakura, hasta que la joven la llamó.

— Buenas tardes.

La anciana se volteó y la miró con curiosidad — Buenas tardes jovencita ¿ Que se te ofrece?

— Bueno — Sakura dudó un momento, realmente le apenaba tener que pedirle el libro, y confesar que no sabía cocinar, pero prefería eso a morir de hambre, además le demostraría a Sasuke que ella no era la inútil, que él creía — Soy Sakura Uchiha y vivo en la casa que queda al otro extremo, mi esposo y yo nos mudamos ayer, no conozco a nadie aquí y.. Pues verá, quería pedirle un favor — Sus mejillas se ruborizaron tenuemente a causa de la vergüenza, pero debía pedírselo a la señora.

— Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Midori Saotome — La anciana le sonrió con dulzura — Vivo aquí hace cinco años, soy viuda y esta parte del barrio está casi deshabitada. Los dueños sólo vienen para la época de vacaciones, así que me alegra mucho tener una vecina, con quien pueda conversar — Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa, era fácil contagiarse por la felicidad que irradiaba Midori, la tristeza que sentía minutos antes, parecía haber menguado con la presencia de la mujer frente a ella — Mencionaste que querías pedirme un favor, ¿De que se trata?

— Bueno, yo deseo saber si podría prestarme un libro de cocina — La miró expectante.

— Por supuesto jovencita, ven, acompáñame dentro de la casa — Ofreció, sin borrar su dulce sonrisa.

La joven asintió y siguió de cerca a Midori. La casa de la anciana era muy grande y bonita, todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, se notaba que la dueña si era una ama de casa, no como ella que no sabía ni freír un huevo. Suspiró con pesadez, necesitaría muchos consejos de parte de la mayor para mantener su hogar, por lo menos con un aspecto decente.

— ¿Deseas tomar té? — Le ofreció cuando llegaron a la cocina.

— Me encantaría — Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Tomaron el té y comieron galletas, el estómago de Sakura le agradeció la bebida caliente, que lo reconfortó.

— Entonces Sakura, ¿Qué tipo de comida deseas preparar? — Se levantó de la mesa, seguida de cerca por la pelirosa. Abrió un gabinete, y le señaló el interior. Tenía aproximadamente una docena de libros.

Sakura no supo qué decir, quería preparar algo fácil y rápido, pero no tenía idea de que platillos entraban en esa categoría — La verdad señora Midori, es que no sé cocinar — Confesó avergonzada y agachando la cabeza.

La anciana soltó una pequeña carcajada — No tienes porqué avergonzarte, ya me lo imaginaba.

— ¿Eh? — La menor la observó sin comprender.

— Se nota que eres una chica muy joven, además te casate con uno de los herederos Uchiha, eso significa que tu familia debe ser adinerada, es lógico que no hicieras estas cosas en tu casa.

La joven asintió, agradeciendo en su interior, que la mayor pudiese interpretar su situación de forma tan acertada.

Tomó un gran libro marrón, y lo acercó hasta la mesa en la que hasta hace un momento estuvieron sentadas. Pasó un par de páginas y se detuvo en una — Está será perfecta para comenzar, te enseñaré a prepararla, mejor te enseñaré unas cuantas y así esta noche podrás sorprender a tu marido con una rica cena — Le guiñó un ojo provocando que la pelirosa se sonrojara.

######

Su día había sido un completo asco, tener que soportar a Sakura en la mañana, luego su padre fastidiándolo en la empresa, y lo peor la llamada de Karin. Era la última persona que deseaba se enterara de su estúpido matrimonio. Por lo menos ahora podría verla, y valdría la pena el mal rato que tuvo que pasar al saber que ella se había enterado. Estacionó su coche en el motel en el que siempre se encontraban, era apartado y modesto, así que difícilmente lo visitarían personas de su círculo social. Entró al local y se dirigió a la recepción, la muchacha encargada ya los conocía, le indicó donde lo esperaba la pelirroja, y él agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza. Al entrar la encontró acostada en la cama, tan sexy como siempre, le hervía la sangre al saber que esa mujer no era sólo suya, que tenía que compartirla con Suigetsu, el estúpido de su marido. Avanzó hasta el lecho y se acostó a su lado, ella se incorporó un poco para dedicarle una mirada molesta.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

— Iba a hacerlo, pero estos días han sido una tortura, me casé ayer, y hace tres días decidieron la boda.

— ¿Qué? Eso sí es una completa locura, y tu familia que critica nuestra relación — Bufó.

— Lo es, pero no fueron mis padres quienes lo propusieron, sino los padres de ella — Frunció el ceño.

— Oh claro, la dulce Sakura Haruno — Rió con sorna.

Sasuke no se sorprendió, sabía que Karin tenía sus contactos o que mas bien utilizaba los contactos de su marido, para su conveniencia.

— Y cuéntame querido, como es que terminaste casado con esa mocosa.

El moreno se tensó, tenía que confesarle que se habían acostado, aunque estaba seguro que la pelirroja ya se imaginaba ese detalle — Naruto me convenció de ir a una fiesta en casa de los Yamanaka, allí estaba ella, tomé de más, me ayudó a recostarme en una de las habitaciones, una cosa llevó a la otra, tuvimos sexo, la muy estúpida se lo dijo a sus padres, ellos fueron a hablar con los míos, amenazando con que me meterían preso si no me casaba con ella, por ser menor de edad, y el resto de la historia ya la sabes.

Karin se quedó mirándolo incrédula. El menor de los Uchihas hablaba de aquel tema con tal frialdad, que parecía estar contándole si esa tarde llovería o estaría soleado — Vaya, esto parece de telenovela — Soltó después de unos minutos digiriendo la información — Y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Itachi, me sugirió que accediera a casarme, y esperara a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, para divorciarme, así sus padres no tendrían modo de meterme preso.

— No suena mal la idea de tu hermano, pero dos años compartiéndote con esa mocosa, van a ser una tortura — Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello.

— Hmp, no digas tonterías, no tengo deseos de volver a acostarme con esa molestia.

La joven sonrió triunfal — Me alegra mucho saberlo — Trasladó sus besos hasta sus labios, donde el moreno le correspondió más que gustoso.

#####

Sakura sonreía como una niña pequeña, había preparado los platillos que Midori le enseñó, y aunque no quedaron tan ricos como los de la anciana, estaban realmente buenos, para ser la primera vez que los cocinaba. Colocó la mesa, y se debatió un rato en si servirle a Sasuke o no, sabía que el moreno no deseaba su compañía, pero tal vez con esa cena que demostraba que ella no era una completa inútil, él la vería de mejor manera, tal vez hasta podría aspirar a su amor. Se decidió a colocar los cubiertos para él, lo esperaría para así cenar juntos. Eran las siete cuando tuvo todo listo, esperó hasta las ocho sin éxito alguno, ya a las nueve se rindió, comió su porción, se lavó los dientes y se fue para la habitación. Se sentía triste, decepcionada, todo su esfuerzo no había servido para nada. Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer el libro de recetas, total no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Eran cerca de las diez, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, se apresuró a levantarse, calentaría la comida de Sasuke. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Buscó al moreno en la sala, y en la cocina, pero ambos lugares estaban vacíos, supuso entonces, que se encontraba en la habitación. Calentó la comida, y la puso en una bandeja, se la llevaría hasta allí, seguramente estaba muy cansado por el trabajo. Golpeó la puerta, y ésta se abrió, dejando ver a un Sasuke con su típico semblante estoico — Buenas noches, imaginé que tendrías hambre y te traje esto — Le ofreció la bandeja — Espero que te guste, me quedó bastante buena a pesar de que es la primera vez que cocino.

Él la miró con detenimiento, por un instante — ¿Tú la preparaste? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Así es, una vecina me prestó un libro y…

— No la quiero — Cortó de golpe su parloteo — Vete.

Se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo — ¿Por qué? En verdad esta buena, sólo pruebala y verás.

— Te dije que no quiero, largate — Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— Pero Sasuke, sólo una probada — Le acercó uno de los platos.

— Te dije que no — Le pegó a la bandeja, provocando que esta cayera, y todo su contenido se esparciera por el piso — No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar — Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La pelirosa quedó en shock, sus ojos se nublaron a causa del llanto, que ya salía por montones, y ella que pensaba que esa cena los acercaría — Ilusa — Se agachó y recogió los pedazos de los platos, colocándolos en la bandeja, entre sollozos buscó los implementos de limpieza, para recoger todo el desastre de la comida esparcida por el piso.

.

.

.

El día siguiente no fue a visitar a Midori, se sentía muy triste, incluso para levantarse de la cama, sólo lo hizo cuando su estómago le reclamó por comida, ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde. Comió cereal, algo de fruta, y un yogur. Suficiente para engañar a su estómago. Se acostó en el mueble de la sala, y decidió ver televisión, una película de comedia llamó su atención, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, reír un poco. No supo cuando se quedó dormida, pero el ruido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, hasta casi caer del sillón. Se sentó un poco adormilada, y vio al moreno a escasos metros de ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

— Mi madre nos invitó a cenar, asi que arreglate, salimos en una hora.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, procesando la información —¿Salir a casa de los Uchiha? — La recorrió un escalofrío, no sabía si era peor quedarse allí encerrada o ir a esa casa. Mikoto era un amor e Itachi aunque serio, también le parecía una buena persona, pero Fugaku, la ponía más nerviosa que el mismo Sasuke. Arrastró los pies hasta el baño, tomó una ducha rápida, y se metió en la habitación, buscó en el armario algo decente que ponerse, su ropa era linda y costosa, pero se vestía bastante juvenil, y esa noche debía verse como una mujer casada.

Encontró un vestido negro entallado, se veía sencillo pero elegante, le quedaba a la altura de las rodillas, se resaltaban sus curvas, se miró en el espejo aprobando su elección. Recogió su cabello con un adorno decorado con pedrerías, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Se maquilló un poco, quería verse natural, pero no tan infantil. Cuando estuvo conforme con su aspecto salió a la sala a esperar a Sasuke aún faltaban 15 minutos para que se cumpliera la hora. Estaba sentada en el mismo sillón donde se había dormido cuando él apareció, Sakura no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo como idiota.

Iba vestido completamente de negro — Cosa rara en él — Pensó ella con sarcasmo. Sólo resaltaba la cobarta roja.

— Vámonos — Le ordenó en tono molesto. Le fastidiaba que se le quedaran viendo de esa forma, por eso consideraba a todas las mujeres como faltas de cerebro, parecían sólo dejarse llevar por las hormonas cuando lo tenían cerca. El tono de voz cargado de molestia, que le dedicó el moreno, la hizo volver a la realidad. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, y se ubicó a su lado. Él ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, se sintió muy decepcionada, no esperaba que la alagara, pero tampoco que la ignorara de esa forma.

######

El camino a la mansión fue en completo silencio, ya se había vuelto una costumbre, uando se veían forzados a estar a solas. El moreno bajo del auto, y ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de imitarlo. Las manos le sudaban horrores, y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente. Sólo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que su suegra no hubiese invitado a sus padres a esa tan repentina cena. Los Uchiha los esperaban en la sala, Mikoto llegó hasta ellos con una gran sonrisa, que la tranquilizó medianamente.

— Buenas noches Sakura — Abrazó a su nuera, quien le correspondió al abrazo.

— Buenas noches señora Mikoto, muchas gracias por la invitación — Les sonrió a la amable mujer, no entendía como un ser tan agradable pudiera ser la madre de alguien tan malvado como Sasuke. Esa pregunta se la hacía una y otra vez, desde que conoció el verdadero yo de su marido. Itachi también la saludó con un abrazó y le envió una mirada a su hermano, que ella no entendió. Fugaku le estrechó la mano, y ella le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

La cena no fue tan tensa como esperaba, gracias a la conversación de Mikoto e Itachi. La mayor sonreía genuinamente, se notaba que la hacía muy feliz tener a toda du familia reunida. Al terminar de comer todos se instalaron en la sala, comenzando a hablar los hombres de la empresa, y Mikoto interrogándola sobre su vida de casada. Tuvo que mentir durante casi toda la conversación, no le gustaba engañar a Mikoto, pero tampoco le quería contar que su hijo era un desgraciado, que estaba convirtiendo su vida en un infierno.

— Espero que te haya gustado la decoración, yo misma la escogí, y que todos los alimentos de la despensa sean de tu agrado.

— Claro que sí, todo me gustó mucho, se lo agradezco — Sonrió — Señora Mikoto, ¿Me podria decir donde queda el baño? — Preguntó algo apenada.

— Por supuesto, ve al baño de la habitación de Sasuke, queda en el segundo piso, es la primera puerta a la izquierda.

Sakura agradeció, y se levantó para dirigirse al lugar indicado, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, quien le dedicó una de sus clásicas miradas envenenadas — Parece que cada día me desprecia más — Pensó con infinita tristeza, era más que obvio que no deseaba que ella entrara a su habitación, pero no había dicho nada por respeto a su madre.

Entró a la estancia, era realmente grande, más que la suya. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, y los muebles de marrón oscuro, todo en conjunto le daban a la habitación, un aspecto algo lúgubre. Divisó la puerta del baño, y avanzó hasta ella, pero algo la detuvo en seco, el teléfono, una idea surcó su mente — Y ¿Si llamaba a Ino? — Necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga, contarle todo lo mal que la estaba pasando al lado de Sasuke, sino hablaba con alguien sentía que explotaría, y quién mejor que su amiga de infancia, su casi hermana. Corrió hasta la puerta y se asomó, para cerciorarse de que estaba sola, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su amiga, al segundo timbre la rubia contestó.

— Si diga.

— Ino — Su voz se quebró, sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta al escucharla.

— ¿Sakura, eres tú? ¿ Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué no respondes tu celular? Me quedé muy preocupada ese día que hablamos por teléfono y tu madre nos escuchó. ¿Cómo estás?

— Todo ha sido horrible, una pesadilla — Sollozó — Pero ahora no puedo contarte, necesito verte, mi madre me quitó mi celular, anota la dirección que te voy a dar. Ve allí mañana a las 11:00 sin falta por favor.

— Esta bien amiga, allí nos veremos, cuidate mucho.

Sakura colgó, y entró al baño, se lavó la cara, procurando que no se le notara el reciente llanto. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero no tuvo tiempo de abrirla, Sasuke lo había hecho, estaba allí parado frente a ella, escrutándola con la mirada.

— Sa..Sasuke — Susurró.

— Mi madre me pidió que viniera, tardaste mucho — Se giró para comenzar a caminar.

— Lo lamento.

— Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas, pero ante mis padres, intenta disimular, no quiero que me estén fastidiando por tu culpa.

Tragó con dificultad y le negó a sus lágrimas el abandonar sus ojos, fingió una sonrisa, y caminó al lado de su marido como si nada hubiese pasado.

El resto de la velada se pasó rápido. Sasuke insistió en que debían irse temprano, porque él debía madrugar el día siguiente. Eso de estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo se le estaba dificultando. Aunque ella sabía que la verdadera razón de su prisa por marcharse, era que ya no soportaba más el estar fingiendo ante su familia. Se despidieron y ella fue la primera en entrar al auto, su marido se quedó hablando con Itachi.

— Debes tener cuidado hermano — Itachi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sakura se ve realmente triste. Creo que la única que no lo notó fue mi madre.

— Ella se lo buscó, creía que casándose conmigo me tendría a su merced, pero se equivocó — Espetó.

— No lo sé, ella no me parece esa clase de chicas.

— Tks, no digas tonterías, ya me voy, se me hace tarde.

Aunque se negara a aceptarlo, muy en el fondo de su mente, pensaba igual que Itachi, cuando se acercó a su habitación escuchó el llanto ahogado de Sakura y algo en su interior se removió inquieto. Entró al auto, y allí la vio, tan hermosa, debía admitir que el vestido le quedaba muy bien, parecía una muñeca, pero el brillo en sus ojos jades, que siempre la caracterizaba, ahora estaba opaco. Sacudió esos molestos pensamientos, ahora sólo deseaba llegar a la casa y dormir.

#####

La espera se le hizo eterna. Desde que habló con Ino, contaba las horas para verla, a las 11:05, dos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Corrió hasta la entrada, y le abrió a la rubia que esperaba impaciente — Ino — La abrazó, y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, ya las lágrimas eran parte de su rutina diaria.

— Sakura, ¿Pero que te ha pasado? ¿Que es este lugar? — La rubia entró y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, sin comprender nada.

— Es mi nueva casa, me obligaron a casarme con Sasuke — Se aferró más a los brazos de su amiga, hipando con fuerza.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Ino la miró con los ojos como platos — Cuéntame todo por favor.

La pelirosa asintió, guiándola hasta la sala. Cuando ambas tomaron asiento, se dispuso a contarle todo a su amiga, desde la conversación de ambas que su madre había escuchado, hasta la pesadilla que vivía al lado de su marido. Terminó llorando para variar e Ino acompañándola en su llanto.

— No te dejaré sola en esto, te lo prometo — La abrazó con fuerza — Toma — Le entregó su celular antes de irse — Así podremos mantenernos comunicadas, iré al auto por el cargador.

Sakura agradecía a Dios, el tener una amiga como Ino. Sabía que ya no estaría sola en ese enorme problema en el que se había metido. Decidió poner el celular en silencio, no quería que Sasuke lo descubriera, tal vez se enojaria — Tonta, a él no le intereza lo que tu hagas — Se rió amargante, era una estúpida por seguir enamorada de quien la despreciaba tanto.

#######

Los días transcurrieron en la misma rutina, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la señora Saotome o hablando por el celular con Ino. No había vuelto a intentar cocinarle a Sasuke, él preparaba sus alimentos, las raras ocaciones que llegaba temprano o los fines de semana que no tenía que trabajar. Apenas si se dirigían la palabra, y ella siempre procuraba mantener la distancia, mucho más desde un día en que él le dijo que su cercanía le daba asco, y la empujó tan fuerte para apartarla, que por poco la hace caer. Todo se mantenía en esa triste rutina, hasta ese día.

Sasuke salió del trabajo y no tenía que ir a la universidad, así que decidió ir al apartamento de Naruto, para que salieran a tomar. Necesitaba despejar su mente un rato, llegó a la puerta dispuesto a tocar, pero lo que escuchó lo dejó de piedra.

— Te lo repito Naruto, Sakura no quería hacerlo, al menos no con esas intenciones.

— Pero estás loca Ino, sea como sea ¿En que cabeza cabe drogar a alguien para acostarse con él?

— ¿Drogar? ¿Eso era lo que había pasado en esa fiesta? Ahora todo tenía sentido — Abrió la puerta de una patada, sin importarle el daño. Miró de forma asesina, a los primos que le regresaban la mirada, Naruto sorprendido e Ino aterrada — ¿Que fue lo que dijiste Naruto? ¿Sakura me drogó? — El silencio de su amigo sólo aumentó su ira. — Habla — Exigió.

— Sí, Ino me lo acaba de contar — Desvío la mirada. Se sentía muy incómodo ante esa situación.

El moreno clavó sus ojos negros en la rubia, quien ya estaba sollozando — So.. Sólo quería que te enamoraras de ella, lo de la boda no fue su culpa, todo se salió de control.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no quería seguir escuchando excusas estúpidas. Naruto lo agarró del brazo, frenando su avance — Espera Sasuke no vayas a cometer una locura — Intentó razonar con él, pero el moreno se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y salió disparado hacia su auto hecho una furia.

— Detenlo Naruto, es capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a Sakura.

El rubio salio corriendo detrás de su amigo, pero no fue capaz de alcanzarlo. Regresó jadeando a su apartamento, agotado por la carrera — Llama a Sakura, adviertele lo que ocurrió.

Ino así lo hizo, marcó un sin número de veces al celular de su amiga, pero esta no respondía, cuando por fin lo hizo se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la pelirosa — Te lo agradezco Ino, sabía que tarde o temprano él se enteraría, ahora debo enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, si me hecha de aquí o pide que disuelvan el matrimonio lo entenderé.

— Pe.. Pero

— Tranquila, te llamare en cuanto termine de hablar con él, tal vez tengas que venir a recogerme — Intentó bromear, fingir estar tranquila. Aunque en su interior temblaba, como un animalito asustado — Bueno tal vez sería lo mejor, así ese infierno se terminaría para ambos — Le dijo su parte lógica, pero su parte masoquista quería protestar, se había acostumbrado a la cercanía del moreno, el verlo todos los días, sentir su perfume, saber que dormía en la habitación de al lado — Basta Sakura, eres patética — Se regañó a si misma. Cortó sus pensamientos y se sentó en la sala, a esperar a su verdugo.

Pasaron un par de minutos después, cuando el dueño de sus sueños y pesadillas entró dando un portazo, que removió hasta los cimientos de la casa. La buscó rápidamente y cuando la localizó, le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio, que nunca antes le había visto.

Se levantó del sillón, y pensaba hablar cuando la mano de Sasuke la tomó por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia la habitación. Ella se quedó en shock, no entendía que pretendía, esperaba que le gritara, la insultara y la votara a la calle, pero lo que hizo a continuación realmente la sorprendió. Con rudeza innecesaria, la tiró a la cama y se acostó sobre ella. Sakura aún continuaba estática, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Rasgó el vestido celeste que llevaba, dejando visible su ropa interior, fue en ese momento cuando reaccionó.

— Sasuke, detente por favor — Suplicó, intentando safarse de su agarre, pero él no cedía, sujetaba sus brazos con mayor fuerza, lastimándola en el proceso.

— Esto era lo que querías ¿No?, por esto me drogaste y me jodiste la vida — Siseó.

— No, te equivocas, no es lo que tu piensas, dejame explicarte, me estas lastimando — Comenzó a llorar.

Ignorando su llanto y sus suplicas, tomó sus muñecas y las colocó sobre la cabeza femenina, para luego con su mano libre arrancarle las bragas de un sólo tirón, dejando su intimidad desnuda. Con la misma facilidad, se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su miembro.

Sakura pataleó intentando safarse, pero sólo provocó más dolor en sus muñecas ya maltratadas — Sasuke no, te lo suplico.

Sin la menor delicadeza, se introdujo en su interior de una sola embestida, arrancándole un sonoro grito de dolor. Así continuó por un rato, embistiendola sin piedad, mientras ella, lloraba y gritaba suplicando que se detuviera. Cuando hubo terminado salió de su interior y la tomó por el brazo llevándola hasta la habitación de al lado y dejándola en la cama. Ella sólo se dejaba hacer como si fuese una frágil muñeca.

Ahí se quedó con la mirada pérdida en el techo, hasta que escuchó un portazo, indicándole que se había quedado sola en casa. Comenzó a llorar, un llanto silencioso. No podía creer que él fuese capaz de hacerle eso, varias veces le había dejado claro que le molestaba su cercanía, entonces ¿Por que esa venganza? La peor de todas. Fue al baño, y se metió bajo la regadera. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero decidió salir cuando sus dedos ya se veian arrugados. Tomó la toalla y se seco deforma mecánica, era como si su mente y su cuerpo se hubiesen desconectado. Se colocó la pijama y volvió a acostarse, lloró durante un largo rato, hasta quedar totalmente dormida.

######

Sasuke daba vueltas y vueltas, parecía un león enjaulado. Itachi lo contemplaba desde su cama, después de lo ocurrido fue a la mansión Uchiha, a hablar con la persona que mejor lo conocía, su hermano mayor.

— Eres un idiota — Espetó Itachi, mirando a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido — ¿Como se te pudo ocurrir violarla?

— No lo sé — Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos — La ira me nubló la razón, cuando me enteré de que esa molestia me drogó.

— Ahora sí te puede meter preso, si Yamanaka se entera se lo va a sugerir.

— Yo también la puedo acusar de que me drogó, así anularían este estúpido matrimonio.

— No seas idiota Sasuke, sus cargos en tu contra son peores, ella sigue siendo menor de edad.

— Maldita sea — Golpeó la pared con el puño.

— Lo mejor es que no hagas nada, y esperes a que Ino, no convenza a Sakura de acusarte. Ahora regresa a tu casa.

— No quiero.

— No seas infantil — Espetó.

Sasuke soltó un bufido, y salió rumbo a su casa. El silencio y la oscuridad lo recibieron. Se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirosa, y allí la vio, acostada en la cama profundamente dormida. Se sintió incómodo, no entendía que le había sucedido. Cuando se enteró tenía la intención de sacarla de la casa, de obligarla a decirle la verdad a sus padres y que anularan el matrimonio, pero cuando la vio, no resistió el deseo, y.. — Un momento ¿Deseo? ¿Él deseaba a Sakura?, no, eso era imposible, sólo fue un ataque de sus hormonas — Algo en la cama de la pelirosa llamó su atención, un celular, lo tomó entre sus manos analizándolo, frunció el ceño. Ya después le preguntaría donde lo había conseguido. Salió de la habitación, y se disponía a entrar a la suya, cuando el timbre sonó. No había que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. Había ido con Naruto a esa casa el día que su padre la compró, así que no le sorprendía su presencia allí. Abrió la puerta y los dos rubios lo miraron preocupados.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Qué le hiciste? — Ino se avalanzó sobre él.

— Tranquila — Naruto la agarró por la cintura, para controlar su ataque — Sakura esta..

— Dormida.

— No te creo quiero verla — Exigió la Yamanaka.

— Por favor Sasuke, para que esta loca se tranquilice.

— Hmp, siganme.

Ambos obedecieron, Naruto espero junto a la puerta, Ino ingresó acompañada por Sasuke, comprobó que estaba dormida, pero lo que no logró ver fue las marcas en sus muñecas, debido a la oscuridad.

— Ya la viste, ahora lárgate — Siseó el Uchiha, una vez salieron de la habitación de Sakura.

— No la dejaré contigo, seguramente le harás daño — Espetó.

— Es mejor que te vayas, y que no se te ocurra volver, sino quieres que te acuse de ayudarla a drogarme.

— No tienes pruebas — Replicó nerviosa.

Una sonrisa altanera fue toda su respuesta.

— Vámonos Ino, te prometo que yo te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que le ocurra a Sakura — Le envió una mirada significativa a su amigo, pero él se limitó a ignorar al rubio.

— Bien — Masculló la rubia, y ambos se marcharon, aunque ella a regañadientes.

.

.

.

Se removió incómoda en su cama, y un dolor punzante la hizo dar un respingo. Se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad, debido al dolor en su entrepierna. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon como un mazo, Sasuke en verdad la había violado, no era otra pesadilla producto de su loca imaginación, miró sus muñecas, y las tocó con cuidado, le escocían mucho, pero el premio se lo llevaba su parte íntima. Se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama, y se levantó, no sabía si ir a desayunar o no, tenía poca hambre realmente, y como era sábado cabía la posibilidad de que él estuviese allí.

Lavó su cara y tomó un corto baño, se colocó un vestido gris con pequeñas flores naranjas, ató su cabello en una coleta y salió hacia la cocina, para su fortuna él no estaba ahí. Se dispuso a cocinar algo rápido cuando sintió una intensa mirada sobre su persona, giró despacio para encontrarse con el dueño de sus pesadillas, quien la observa con rostro inescrutable. Por instinto retrocedió un paso cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella.

— ¿Esto es tuyo?— Le mostró el celular.

— ¿Co..como es..que lo tienes?

— Lo encontré por casualidad, ahora responde.

— Sí — Desvío la mirada.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

— No te interesa — Lo miró molesta, él no tenía ningún derecho a tomar sus cosas, sin permiso.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, eso era nuevo para él, la pelirosa nunca se le enfrentaba, le pareció curioso y hasta interesante — Responde Sakura — Habló en tono amenazante.

— ¿Oh qué? ¿Me violarás nuevamente? — Apretó los puños, estaba furiosa.

— Tal vez — Acortó la distancia que los separaba, y la tomó por el mentón, casi rozando sus labios con los suyos — No sea necesario que lo haga — Depositó un fugaz beso, y se separó de ella dándole la espalda — Yamanaka me dijo que te lo había dado — Mintió.

— ¿Cuando? — Esa revelación la sacó del shock en que la había dejado el reciente beso.

— Anoche, estuvo aquí con Naruto — La miró por encima del hombro — Si te interesa el bienestar de tu amiga, no la vuelvas a buscar o la denunciaré como tu cómplice de haberme drogado.

Se marchó dejando a Sakura más confundida que cuando llegó a la cocina. Era un maldito que jugaba con sus emociones, y ella una idiota que se dejaba manipular. Tomó su desayuno, y se dispuso a hacer la limpieza, también debía lavar su ropa, porque Sasuke no dejaba que tocara la suya, ni siquiera las sábanas de su cama, las llevaba a una lavandería según había podido ver.

Suspiró con pesadez — ¿Qué haría ahora? Él la había violado, no podía seguir ahí, así como si nada, pero, ¿que hacer?, no iba a involucrar a Ino, sus padres la matarían si se enteraban de lo que hizo, y ¿Midori?, no, ella pensaría que era de lo peor, por prácticamente violar a Sasuke. Tal vez lo de la noche anterior significaba eso, él quería que se sintiera ultrajada, lo que sintió aquella noche, aunque si su memoria no le fallaba, él se veía muy a gusto, mientras tenían relaciones — Se sonrojó ante ese recuerdo. Ni punto de comparación, esa noche con la pasada.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres semanas y las cosas siguieron su curso, ella se entretenía en sus visitas a la casa de Midori, y la anciana también venía a su casa, Sasuke la había encontrado ahí en una ocasión, pero no se opuso a sus visitas, una vez que ella le explicó de quien se trataba, y lo que hacían. No había vuelto a saber de Ino, Naruto cumplía su promesa yendo a visitarla de vez en cuando, siempre en compañía de su marido. Tenten y Hinata le enviaban saludos y regalos con él, sus padres por el contrario parecían haberse olvidado de su existencia. Mikoto, Itachi y Fugaku los visitaron en una ocasión, quedando encantados con la cena que les preparó.

######

Sasuke se encontraba tomando en un bar, se sentía molesto. Esa tarde se encontró con Karin, y como siempre tuvieron una sesión de buen sexo, esa mujer lo volvía loco, era la única a quien consideraba diferente, merecedora de su cariño. No podía decir que la amaba, pero si era lo más cercano a eso que había sentido. Pero en esta ocasión algo ocupaba sus pensamientos, mejor dicho alguien. Una joven de cabellos rosas, y ojos jades, las imágenes de la fiesta en la mansión Yamanaka, y la noche en que violó a la pelirosa, desfilaban en su mente. Eso lo irritaba de sobremanera, no podía estarse interesando en ella, se negaba a hacerlo. Salió del lugar, y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, pero en el camino fue interceptado por un hombre alto, blanco de cabellos naranja y de apariencia intimidante, parecía una muralla. Intentó pasarle por el lado, pero el gigante volvió a cortarle el paso.

— ¿Que se te ofrece? — Lo único que le faltaba, un loco obsesionado con su persona.

— Mi jefe quiere hablar contigo.

— No sé quién es tu jefe, así que apártate.

El hombre lo tomó por ambos hombros y los apretó con fuerza, hasta arrancarle un gemido de dolor — Me acompañaras quieras o no.

Sasuke se safo de su agarre, pero el hombre le apuntó con un arma, y no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su demanda. Caminaron hasta un callejón solitario, allí los esperaba un hombre al que reconoció al instante, era blanco, delgado y de cabello celeste — Suigetsu Hozuki — Abrió los ojos ligeramente, a causa de la sorpresa.

— Sasuke Uchiha — Sonrió con sorna. — Jugo, pero ¿Que son esas maneras de tratar a un buen amigo? — Lo reprendió falsamente. El aludido no cambió su expresión, pero retiró el arma de la nuca del moreno.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó, estaba bastante molesto de por sí, y esa situación solo lo fastidiaba más.

— Siempre tan orgulloso y prepotente — Su semblante se volvió serio — Deberíamos enseñarle modales — Miró al gigante, que Sasuke supuso era su guardaespaldas. Jugo sólo asintió, para luego darle un golpe en las costillas al Uchiha, quien cayó en el piso de rodillas — Así está mejor — Sonrió — Ahora que tengo tu atención — Se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cabello, para levantarle la cabeza — Sé que eres el amante de la zorra de mi mujer, y me daba igual, pero ahora tienes algo que me interesa, y quiero proponerte un trato. Tu mujer a cambio de la mía.

Sasuke lo miró sin comprender — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Simple — Soltó bruscamente el cabello del Uchiha, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio — Te permito que sigas revolcándote con Karin cuando quieras, pero a cambio me dejas acostarme con Sakura, es un trato justo ¿No crees?, de lo contrario olvidate de volver a verla, porque te mataré.

El joven quedó perplejo, ese hombre estaba realmente loco, cambiar a Karin como si fuese una mercancía. Por otro lado podía tenerla cuando deseara, y se desharía de la confusión que tenía con la molestia — Aceptó — Se puso de pie.

— Gran elección, en cuatro noches iré a visitar a tu mujer — Le tocó el hombro, pero Sasuke le apartó la mano enseguida. Suigetsu miró a Jugo, y el aludido golpeó al moreno de lleno en la cara, y en el estómago, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Pasó ahí un largo rato, hasta que el dolor menguó un poco, y logró incorporarse y caminar hasta su auto. Le dolían horriblemente las costillas y el estómago, en esas condiciones dudaba poder conducir, detuvo un taxi, y le indicó la dirección. Su boca no dejaba de sangrar, ese maldito gigante tenía una fuerza descomunal.

#####

Sakura estaba sentada en la sala. Se encontraba haciendo lo último que Midori le había enseñado, tejer. Se veía muy fácil cuando la anciana lo estaba haciendo, pero en la práctica era otra cosa. Bufó, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se le había enredado el hilo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no le prestó atención, sabía que era Sasuke. Siguió batallando con el hilo, pero pasados cinco minutos y el moreno no entraba se preocupó. Tal vez eran ladrones, se levantó sigilosamente, y asomó la cabeza, lo que vio la alarmó. El joven estaba recargado en la puerta, sujetándose el estómago.

— Sasuke — Llegó casi corriendo a su lado — Pero, ¿qué te sucedió?

— Nada — Espetó, intentando caminar, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

— Deja se ser tan obstinado, y permíteme ayudarte.

El moreno aceptó a regañadientes, Sakura lo ayudó a llegar hasta la habitación, y a recostarse en la cama. Al estar en esa posición pudo ver el golpe en su rostro, y el hilo de sangre que descendía por su mentón — Esto se ve muy mal, debemos ir a un médico.

— No, sólo necesito unos analgésicos, y limpiar las heridas.

Sakura bufó, parecía un niño pequeño — ¿Hay un botiquín en la casa?

— En el baño.

Se levantó con rapidez, en menos de un minuto estaba de regreso, limpió la herida de su rostro, y le dio un par de analgésicos — Espero que con eso se te pase un poco el dolor — El Uchiha no contestó, seguía sosteniéndose el costado — Sasuke creo que tienes una costilla rota.

— Ya deja de molestarme, dejame solo.

— No lo haré —Rebatió — Te guste o no, me quedaré aquí contigo.

El moreno no le contradijo, se sentía muy cansado, y dolorido para pelear con la pelirosa. Se quedó dormido en poco tiempo. Sakura veló su sueño toda la noche, pero llegada la madrugada, este la venció.

.

Al despertar, todo el cuerpo le dolía, en especial las costillas. Se levantó con dificultad, tenía que ir al baño, pasó por el lado de Sakura y la vio dormida, parecía una muñeca, una muy hermosa muñeca. Negó con la cabeza, los golpes del día anterior lo habían afectado, más de lo que creía. 

La pelirosa se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el ruido de la puerta del baño, miró en dirección de la cama, encontrándola vacía — Bueno, por lo menos ya puede caminar sólo — Al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke salió del baño, y la miró de reojo — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor — Se acostó nuevamente.

— Me alegro, pero aún así no debiste levantarte. Puedes volver a lastimarte — Lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido.

— Quería ir al baño ¿Tú me ibas a llevar?

La Haruno enrojeció al instante, la sola mención de llegar a verlo así nuevamente, la hacían tener pensamientos subidos de tono. Él lo notó, y la miró divertido. La pelirosa se incómodo más si era posible, y salió disparada de la habitación, con la excusa de preparar el desayuno.

.

Lo cuidó durante los tres días siguientes, el Uchiha era realmente fuerte, pues el día cuarto estuvo casi completamente repuesto. Aquella noche se cumpliría el trato con Suigetsu, y las dudas lo invadían. En todos esos días que pasó convaleciente Sakura lo cuidó, y curó como una verdadera esposa, y él le pagaba de esa forma. Su cabeza era una maraña de confusión, se fue de la casa antes de que ella se despertara, si la veía solo se confundiría más.

.

.

.

Llegada la noche se encontró con Karin donde siempre, ya su marido le había dado la noticia, y la pelirroja no podía estar más feliz. Cuando el moreno llegó comenzó a besarlo y a desvestirlo, tenían que celebrar que ahora eran libres de verse, y estar juntos cuando y donde quisieran, pero la mente del joven estaba en otro lugar.

— Espera — La tomó por los hombros.

— ¿Qué sucede? _ Lo miró confundida.

— Debo irme — Se levantó de la cama, y ordenó su ropa.

— ¿Irte? ¿Pero a dónde? — Lo imitó y se colocó delante de él.

— A salvar a Sakura — Salió sin decir nada más dejando a Karin de piedra.

#####

— ¿Quién es usted? — Sakura miraba al extraño frente a ella con mucho recelo.

— Hola preciosa, soy Suigetsu Hozuki, un amigo de tu marido, y estoy aquí por un cambio que hice con él.

La pelirrosa lo miró, con el miedo dibujado en su rostro. Había escuchado hablar de ese hombre, un peligroso narcotraficante, pero no conocía su rostr. — ¿A que se refiere con eso? — Tenía la puerta entreabierta, intentó cerrarla, pero el hombre no se lo permitió.

— A que tu marido y yo hicimos un cambio. Yo lo dejo acostarse con mi mujer, y él me permite lo mismo contigo — Sonrió burlón, mientras la miraba con lujuria.

— Eso no es cierto, váyase por favor — Intentó cerrar nuevamente, pero esta vez Suigetsu la empujó al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

— Aléjese — Grito desesperada, retrocediendo en un vano intento de escape. El amplió su sonrisa, y la tomó por una muñeca, pagándola a su cuerpo — No — Forcejeaba, pero el agarre sólo aumentaba.

En un brusco movimiento la lanzó al piso, Sakura sintió como su cabeza chocaba con este, y un líquido caliente, se escurría por la misma. Intentó patear a su agresor, pero este la sostuvo de las piernas, y la inmovilizó colocándose entre ellas. Esto era una pesadilla, sí, tenía que serlo. Sasuke la había tomado de una forma muy brusca y dolorosa, pero esto era mil veces peor. Volvió a removerse bajo el cuerpo masculino, pero era imposible doblegar su fuerza. Suigetsu la besó de forma salvaje mordiéndole el labio inferior, y haciéndolo sangrar. Ahogó un grito de dolor en la boca de ese hombre que le parecía asqueroso. Le iba a levantar el vestido, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, vio cómo su atacante era separado bruscamente de encima suyo, y estrellado contra el piso.

— Lárgate — Gritó Sasuke.

Suigetsu se incorporó, aunque con dificultad — Teníamos un trato Uchiha — Siseo.

— Se acaba de cancelar, no toqué a tu mujer, así que no tienes derecho de tocar a la mía.

El Hozuki lo fulminó con la mirada — Si me estás mintiendo te mueres, ambos — Señaló a Sakura — Ya sabes, no te vuelvas a acercar a Karin, o pagarán caro las consecuencias — Salió hecho una furia.

Sasuke volteo, para ver el estado en que se encontraba Sakura, pero esta le devolvía una mirada cargada de dolor y decepción — Sakura — Intentó tocarla, pero ella retrocedió.

— No te me acerques — Sollozó, y salió corriendo para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Sasuke maldijo en silencio, era un completo estúpido, había lastimado a Sakura una vez más, pero por lo visto, ahora no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Golpeó la pared sintiéndose frustrado. Debía pensar muy bien qué hacer, para que la pelirosa lo perdonara.

########

Guest: Interesante tu análisis del primer capi de la historia, me gustaría saber el porqué piensas eso, y que me recomendarías cambiar, o mejorar en la historia.

Agradecimientos especiales a: NSTF, Serenty Usagi, SS,

Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno por acá vuelvo con otro capi.

Sucedieron varias cosas, Sakura encontró una amiga con quien compartir, Sasuke se entera de la verdad y fuerza a Sakura a acostarse con él, es un cabrón, no tenía derecho a hacerle eso, y ella le perdona todo, bueno tal vez lo de Suigetsu, no se lo pase tan fácil, este tipo es increíble, mira que cambiar a sus mujeres como mercancía, y Sasuke que acepta, aunque al final que bueno que se arrepintió, se está empezando a interesar en ella, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo. Veremos qué hará para enmendar su error.

Espero les guste el capi, por favor dejenme sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Los golpes no cesaron, uno, dos, tres, perdió la cuenta de cuántos fueron, hasta que sintió un profundo dolor en su mano, y el rojo cubrió esta. Se consideraba un hombre frío, que no sentía aprecio por casi nadie, sólo unos cuantos lograban traspasar esa barrera. Su orgullo y arrogancia eran muy conocidos, pero en esta ocasión, hasta él reconocía que se había excedido. Si bien era cierto que Sakura fue la culpable de que lo condenaran a ese frustrante matrimonio, ella también había sufrido las consecuencias, a manos de sus padres y de las suyas propias. Él sin duda alguna era su peor verdugo, y se arrepentía, sí, lo admitía, se arrepentía de haberla violado y del trato tan ruin que hizo con Suigetsu. Se masajeó la sien, y el dolor en su mano se intensificó, pero lo ignoró, no era momento de pensar en él sino en ella.

Caminó un par de pasos en dirección a la habitación de Sakura, y sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al pisar algo líquido y darse cuenta al agacharse de que era sangre. Se apresuró a llegar a su destino, la puerta estaba cerrada, como lo suponía, tocó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, y esto sólo lo alarmó más. Recordó que en un cajón de su mesa de noche estaban las llaves. Se apresuró a buscarlas, y de paso el botiquín guardado en el baño. Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta, y un vacío se instaló en su estómago, ante la visión que tenía frente a él.

Sakura en el piso, en una esquina apartada hecha un ovillo, llorando sin cesar. Sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, él y solo él era el culpable de su sufrimiento. Se acercó a ella, agachándose frente a su tembloroso cuerpo — Sakura — Susurró, levantó una mano en su dirección, pretendía acariciar sus cabellos para tranquilizarla, pero su mano quedó suspendida en al aire, al ver su reacción.

Se alejó de él lo más que pudo, arrastrándose en el proceso — No te me acerques — Hipo — No me hagas mas daño, por favor — Suplicó con la voz rota, y el vacío en el estómago de Sasuke aumentó.

Lo veía como un monstruo, como un maldito monstruo, y no la culpaba porque eso era, al menos con ella — Sakura estás herida, he venido a curarte — Usó el tono más sereno que pudo, tenía que calmarla y que le permitiera ayudarla.

Ella se incorporó un poco, había olvidado por completo el golpe en su cabeza, el corazón le dolía más en esos momentos. Tocó el lugar de la herida sintiendo la humedad de la sangre, llevó su mano hasta sus ojos y con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana, pudo observar el líquido carmesí manchando sus dedos.

Sasuke aprovechó su momento de distracción, tomándola por la espalda y las piernas, y cargándola entre sus brazos hasta la cama. Ella lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, pensó que luego de lo ocurrido no se verían más o por lo menos mantendrían distancia, pues lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de esa casa, y alejarse de Sasuke lo más pronto posible. La dejó en la cama y se apresuró a encender la luz. Al principio esta le molestó los ojos, pero pronto se acostumbró. El moreno volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos, y comenzó a curar su herida. Se sorprendió aún más, su tacto era suave, gentil, pero no por eso vacilante, se notaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Se dejó hacer, realmente no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, el dolor en su cabeza parecía aumentar con los minutos, y ni hablar del de su corazón — Gracias — Desvío la mirada cuando él terminó su labor.

El moreno sólo asintió en respuesta — Es mejor que descanses, te daré algo para el dolor — Sacó un analgésico del botiquín y se lo entregó con un vaso de agua.

El silencio los invadió por un par de minutos, hasta que ella decidió romperlo — Sé que soy la culpable de lo que está sucediendo, que te arrastre a un matrimonio sin amor, que te drogue aquella noche para que tuvieramos sexo — Su voz tembló — Pero te aseguro que no quería esto, lo hice porque te amaba, y deseaba que tu me amaras también — Sonrió con amargura — Ahora sé que eso es imposible — Él quiso interrumpirla, sacarla de su error, decirle que sentía algo por ella, algo muy fuerte. No estaba seguro de que fuera amor, pero era lo más parecido a ello, incluso más de lo que alguna vez sintió por Karin, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, y prefirió dejarla continuar — Pero aunque haya sido la culpable, eso no te da derecho a hacerme tanto daño, sólo tenías que pedirme que me marchara, no era necesario que me intercambiaras como una mercancía, con ese hombre — El llanto volvió a intensificarse, cada palabra que decía era muy dolorosa — Sé que estás enamorado de Karin, pero creo que no era la manera para obtener la libertad de estar juntos, yo..

No pudo seguir hablando, en un movimiento rápido Sasuke la tomó de la nuca y la besó. Sakura quedó en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos, esperaba todo menos ese beso. El moreno la acercó más a su cuerpo, y ella no opuso resistencia. Intensificó la caricia, y ella sólo se dejó hacer como si de una muñeca se tratara. El contacto duró poco más de un minuto, al separarse ella aún lo miraba asombrada — Sakura yo… — Demonios, como le costaba pedir disculpas — Lo siento.

Y esas simples palabras la asombraron aún más. Lo miró por un par de segundos antes de poder hablar — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me besaste? — Su voz tembló, pero no había ira en ella o dolor sino asombro.

— Tks — Sasuke desvió la mirada incómodo, había sido un impulso. Cuando la vio tan triste quiso consolarla — _Maldición, se estaba enamorando de la molestia._

— Sasuke, responde por favor — Le tocó el hombro, y él clavó sus orbes negras en las suyas jades, con tal intensidad que la hizo estremecer por completo.

— Debes descansar, mañana hablaremos — Sentenció.

La pelirosa sólo asintió. Sentía mucho dolor, y el sueño era una idea muy tentadora. Se acomodó en la cama con la ayuda de Sasuke, y cerró los ojos, entregándose al descanso por un par de horas.

.

Aún era temprano cuando despertó, talló un poco sus ojos y el dolor en su cabeza le hizo fruncir el ceño y soltar un pequeño quejido doloroso. Se acostumbró a la tenue luz, y caminó hasta la puerta, iba a dirigirse al baño, cuando frenó en seco al ver a Sasuke, dormido en la silla frente a su cama. Se veía tan hermoso así, parecía indefenso. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de esa noche en la que todo comenzó, y ese día que llegó herido, y en el que ella veló su sueño.

Tocó sus labios recordando el beso que le dio la noche anterior, y se preguntó una vez más, porqué lo habría hecho — ¿Se estaría enamorando de ella? — Casi rió ante ese pensamiento tan estúpido — _Claro te quiere tanto que te intercambió con ese hombre — Se dijo sarcástica. Aunque llegó a rescatarla, a pesar de que con lo que hizo ya no podría volver a acercarse a Karin._ Como movida por una fuerza sobrenatural, se acercó a él, tocando con ternura sus cabellos — _Soy una maldita masoquista —_ Sonrió con amargura. Bajó su mano hasta la mejilla masculina, y luego delineó sus labios, deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a besarlos.

Estaba perdida observándolos, que no se dio cuenta de la mirada oscura que la miraba con un brillo de diversión.

— No sabía que fueras tan pervertida, para aprovecharte de un hombre dormido.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se detuvo, al escuchar esa voz, y darse cuenta con horror de que el moreno estaba despierto.

Apartó rápidamente la mano, como si su tacto quemara, dio un paso atrás, intentando huir, pero él la tomó por la muñeca, y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios.

Esta vez sí reaccionó, intentando apartarlo. Con las manos colocadas en su pecho lo empujó y él se separó, la miró fijamente y pudo ver las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

— Si estás haciendo esto por lástima o para disculparte, puedes ahorrarte el mal rato — Salió corriendo de la habitación y se encerró en el baño, dándole rienda suelta a su llanto.

Sasuke se quedó ahí de pie, mirando a la nada. Como lo imaginó, ahora sería muy difícil recuperar su confianza.

#######

Salió de la casa dando un portazo. No se sentía capaz de hablar con Sakura en ese momento, no sabría que decirle, como explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo, y que ella le creyera. Deseaba hacerla sentir mejor y logró todo lo contrario. Condujo sin rumbo por la ciudad, hasta que su mente lo guió al lugar más importante para él, y en donde se encontraba la persona que mejor lo conocía. Entró a la casa y subió al segundo piso, tocó la puerta y escuchó la grave voz de su hermano, dándole el permiso de entrada.

— Itachi — Saludó con voz cansada. Observando a su hermano, que se encontraba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro.

El mayor lo miró enarcando una ceja — ¿Que te sucedió?, parece que una manada de elefantes te pasó por encima — Rió socarronamente.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, para luego sentarse en la cama del mayor. Suspiró con pesadez, y decidió contarle a su hermano lo sucedido la noche interior — Cometí una estupidez — Confesó con dificultad. Itachi, abandonó la lectura y lo miró interesado — Intercambié a Sakura por Karin — Soltó de golpe.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Se levantó del sillón, y dejó el libro en este, dando un par de pasos hacia su hermano menor.

Sasuke lo imitó — Suigetsu Hozuki me ofreció un trato, él me permitía mantener una relación libre con Karin, a cambio de que yo..lo dejara acostarse con Sakura.

Lo siguiente que pasó tras su confesión no se lo esperaba, un golpe secó en su mejilla, que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Abrió los ojos al máximo, por la sorpresa, nunca se esperó esa reacción, por parte de Itachi, aunque en el fondo, sabía que merecía ese golpe.

— Eres un desgraciado, ¿Como le pudiste hacer eso a Sakura? Cambiarla por esa mujer — Siseó, apretando los puños con ira.

— No le hizo nada — Espetó, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que escurría por la mejilla — Me arrepentí en el último momento, y evite que pasara.

El mayor relajó un poco su postura — ¿Cómo está Sakura?

— Dolida, no quiere hablarme, ni verme.

Itachi volvió a sentarse en el sillón que ocupaba minutos antes — Es normal después de lo que le hiciste, si estuviese en su lugar me habría largado, lo más lejos posible de ti.

— Creo que es lo que piensa hacer — Su hermano pudo notar el tinte de tristeza en su voz.

— Sasuke, ¿Que sientes por ella? — Lo cuestionó, aunque conociendo a su hermano pequeño, dudaba que le dijera la verdad.

— No lo sé — Confesó luego de unos minutos de silencio. Itachi enarcó una ceja — Sé que me atrae, y que ya no es tan molesta, que me preocupe cuando pensé en que Suigetsu le haría daño, pero no sé definir qué siento realmente.

El moreno mayor posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano — Eso se llama amor — Sonrió burlón — Te enamoraste de Sakura — Aseguró, y Sasuke sintió el peso de sus palabras, por primera vez podía ver las cosas claras.

Se dirigió a la puerta decidido a volver, y arreglar las cosas con su mujer, él era un Uchiha, no estaba acostumbrado a perder, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez, y menos se permitiría perder algo tan importante — Maldición — Masculló. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y susurró un gracias.

— De nada, hermano tonto — Le respondió con una media sonrisa.

######

Lloró durante horas encerrada en el baño. Estaba sentada, recostada a la puerta abrazando sus rodillas, y con la cabeza escondida entre estas. Su mente era una maraña, las ideas confusas sólo incrementaban su dolor de cabeza. Había deseado ese beso, pero cuando él se lo dio sintió un profundo dolor, era como si su mente no le permitiera creer que Sasuke pudiese sentir atracción por ella — Creo que el golpe en la cabeza me está afectando.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, estar en esa misma posición por tanto tiempo le había agarrotado los músculos. Se lavó la cara, los dientes, y se decidió a salir. Había escuchado el fuerte portazo que dio Sasuke al marcharse y estaba casi segura de que no volvía aún. Salió con temor y se dirigió a la cocina, sentía mucha hambre, y debía tomar otros analgésicos para el dolor en su cabeza. Agradeció internamente que él no se encontrara.

Estaba tan concentrada en preparar sus alimentos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro habitante de la casa, hasta que sintió sus brazos rodearla por la espalda. Dio un respingo, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa, que causó una risa burlona a su acompañante.

Se giró con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a reclamarle, pero él no se lo permitió sellando sus labios con los propios. Un escalofrío nada desagradable le recorrió la espalda, y esta vez se permitió disfrutar el contacto y corresponderlo. Sin embargo como un rayo, los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria, y se apartó de él levemente, su intención era salir corriendo, pero su mundo se volvió borroso, perdió las fuerzas en sus piernas, y sólo escuchó el sonido lejano de la voz de Sasuke gritando su nombre, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

.

.

Sentía sus párpados muy pesados, y la boca seca, le costó mucho abrir los ojos y reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Al hacerlo casi cae de la cama, era la habitación de Sasuke, y ella estaba acostada en su cama. Se sentó de golpe y todo volvió a moverse a su alrededor, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo.

— Es mejor que evites hacer eso — Le sugirió, aunque por el tono que usó más parecía una orden.

— ¿Que me sucedió? — Notó que su voz salió rasposa, y el malestar no había desaparecido por completo.

— Te desmayaste — Contestó, como si la respuesta fuese obvia y ella muy tonta por preguntarlo. Él se levantó del sillón que ocupaba, para salir de la habitación — Te traeré algo de cenar — Comunicó, parado en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿La cena? — Preguntó asustada — No pensé que fuese tan tarde, ahora entiendo porqué me desmayé, no he comido nada en todo el día.

El asintió y se perdió por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

En pocos minutos la pelirosa se encontraba cenando, bajo la atenta mirada oscura del Uchiha — ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar? — Lo interrogó sin apartar la mirada de su plato.

— Mi madre nos enseñó a Itachi y a mí, desde que cumplimos 12, decía que debíamos aprender todas las cosas útiles posibles — Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Sakura se sonrojó, a pesar de que Sasuke tenía más dinero que ella, y era sólo dos años mayor, cocinaba desde hacía años. Se sintió una inútil en ese momento.

Terminó su cena, agradeciéndole el gesto, hizo el ademán de volver a acostarse, pero unas enormes náuseas la invadieron, apenas y tuvo tiempo de llegar al baño, y su estómago devolvió todo lo que acababa de comer.

Sasuke llegó a su lado y la miró con preocupación, la ayudó a levantarse, y la cargó de vuelta a la cama, luego de que se lavó la boca.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo, pero la mirada del moreno taladrandola la hizo romper el tenso ambiente — Ya me siento un poco mejor — Sonrió, aunque más pareció una mueca cansada.

Él entrecerró los ojos, dándole a entender que no le creía, pero no objetó nada — Duerme — Fue todo lo que dijo, para luego sentarse en el mismo sillón frente a la cama.

— Puedes acostarte conmigo, di..digo en, en la cama — Se apresuró a corregir, completamente ruborizada — No pienses nada raro, es sólo que te será más cómodo, que en ese sillón, bueno si así lo deseas, perdón, ya no sé ni lo que digo — Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. Le gustaba ver a Sakura reaccionar de ese modo, eso sólo significaba que aún sentía algo por él, que tenía una oportunidad de que lo perdonara — Bien — Dijo con simpleza, ocultando muy bien la emoción que eso le producía — Iré a ponerme mi pijama — Entró al baño.

La pelirosa levantó la cabeza sorprendida, no esperaba que él aceptara dormir con ella, le había repetido tantas veces que no la quería cerca, que pensó esta vez también lo haría. Estaba debatiéndose en que creer, cuando la visión del moreno en un pantalón de dormir, y el torso desnudo la dejó paralizada. Ningún pensamiento coherente pasaba por su mente, su vista estaba fija en su pecho, y sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta más no poder.

Él lo percibió y la miró divertido, se acercó hasta ella, y depositó un corto beso en sus labios, sacándola bruscamente de su embelesamiento.

— Sasuke — Musitó extasiada, aún con el rostro masculino a centímetros del suyo.

— Descansa — Susurró él, y se acostó de espaldas a ella.

######

Por difícil de creer que le pareciera, había dormido plácidamente, tal parecía que la cercanía del moreno había tenido en ella, un efecto sedante. Se giró lentamente en la cama, procurando no despertarlo. Él estaba de espaldas, y por su respiración acompasada se podía deducir que dormía profundamente. Resistió el impulso de acariciar su ancha espalda, se mordió el labio inferior, y apretó las sábanas con fuerza, tenía que levantarse y salir de ahí o terminaría lanzándosele encima.

.

.

Preparó el desayuno para ambos, esa era su forma de agradecerle el haberla cuidado las dos noches anteriores. Esperaba que esta vez él no lo rechazara, como en aquella ocasión. Sirvió todo en la mesa, a la espera de que Sasuke se despertara, pero el moreno tardaba mucho, y ella realmente tenía hambre, no había comido nada el día anterior, o bueno dudaba que algo hubiese quedado en su estómago, luego de vomitar la cena, así que optó por empezar sin él, seguramente no le molestaría. Llevaba más de la mitad de su desayuno ingerido, cuando sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía, y se veía obligada a devolver todo en el baño.

Sasuke se despertó por el ruido que ella hacía, y se dirigió al baño. Esa situación comenzaba a preocuparle — Sakura ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó cerca de la puerta.

Ella tardó unos minutos en contestar — No — Le confesó con la voz débil. Abrió la puerta y Sasuke pudo ver la palidez de su rostro, y el ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

— Estas muy fría — Tocó su rostro, y frunció el ceño — Es mejor que vayamos a un médico.

— No es necesario, seguramente es consecuencia del golpe en la cabeza, y de no haber comido ayer — Intentó sonar tranquila.

Él lo meditó un momento, para luego asentir.

— Te preparé el desayuno, espero que te guste — Sonrió, para relajar el ambiente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Sasuke comió su desayuno en completo silencio, observando de vez en cuando a Sakura, quien comía el resto de sus alimentos. Su rostro ya había recuperado su color habitual. Tal vez ella tuviese razón, y su malestar se debiera a los recientes acontecimientos.

— Ya debo irme — Anunció. Ese día tenía que presentar un examen en la universidad, así que tardaría un poco más en volver.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien se atrevió a besarlo, fue un contacto cálido, cargado de ternura. Él esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, y ella se sonrojó — Que te vaya bien — El moreno asintió, y salió de la casa.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese día, las cosas entre ambos mejoraron notablemente. Sasuke la trataba bien, demasiado bien, diría ella, el ¿Por qué?, Aún no lo sabía, o mejor dicho no quería hacerse ilusiones, imaginar que él sentía algo más que simpatía por ella, o tal vez sería culpa por lo ocurrido con Suigetsu. A menudo se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido con ellos, si Karin y Sasuke no se volverían a ver, no podía negar que en el fondo eso le alegraba. Tal vez tendría una oportunidad con él, si la mujer de la que estaba enamorado se alejaba.

Otra idea que rondaba su mente era su estado de salud actual, en esos días las náuseas y vómitos continuaron, al igual que los mareos furtivos, y también se habían sumado su apetito voraz y sueño continuo. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un trauma, luego del golpe y el terror de lo sucedido con el Hozuki, pero la falta de su período por casi un mes, encajó la última pieza del rompecabezas. Eso la tenía realmente asustada, no sabía que reacción tendría Sasuke, tal vez la votaría de la casa, o peor.

Se encontraba preparando la comida, y el olor que emanaba la carne que estaba condimentando, le volvió a producir náuseas. Frunció el ceño, ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, devolvió todo su desayuno. Se mantuvo recostada a la pared por un rato, hasta que el mareo y las náuseas menguaron. Lavó sus dientes y su cara, ya eso se había convertido en una rutina. Se sentía cansada, vio su pálido reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavamanos, y suspiró.

Extrañaba a Sasuke, lo necesitaba en esos momentos. En otras ocasiones en que le sucedía lo mismo él la había reconfortado. La cargaba hasta su habitación, que compartían desde su primer desmayo. Le preparaba un té, y se quedaba a su lado hasta que se sintiera mejor. Recordó entonces una ocasión en específico, que hizo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Ella se encontraba en la habitación del moreno, tomando un baño, por el ruido de la regadera no se percató de que él ya había regresado de la universidad, y se encontraba afuera, colocándose el pijama. Salió del baño, y la visión del pecho desnudo de Sasuke, le produjo un fuerte sonrojo, y las ganas de lanzarse sobre él, atarlo a la cama y violarlo durante toda la noche. Sí, definitivamente se había vuelto toda una pervertida.

Intentó apartar la mirada, pero parecía hipnotizada. Sasuke la contemplaba con una de sus medias sonrisas arrogantes. El muy maldito sabía lo que provocaba en ella, seguramente dormía con el pecho desnudo para mortificarla. Intentó tranquilizarse, y actuar normal, para no parecer una tonta — Hola — Sonrió — ¿Como te fue en la universidad?

— Bien — Fue toda su respuesta.

Él tenía la mirada clavada en sus senos, y por primera vez desde que salió del baño, se dio cuenta que sólo una toalla cubría su desnudez. La revelación la dejó helada, no sabía qué hacer, si avanzar y tomar su pijama que descansaba sobre la cama o regresar al baño corriendo, encerrarse allí, y no salir hasta que Sasuke se fuera a trabajar el día siguiente.

Sopesó sus opciones por unos segundos, y decidió avanzar, tomar su pijama y regresar al baño, así se podría cambiar a gusto, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al sentir los fuertes brazos de Sasuke rodeándola por la espalda, y dándole besos húmedos en su cuello. Cerró los ojos, presa de las emociones que invadían su cuerpo, lo deseaba, no había duda.

Él acarició la cara interna de sus muslos, en un movimiento ascendente. Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar, y cuando introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, y comenzó a moverlos rítmicamente, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar — Sasuke — Pronunció extasiada, mientra un mar de emociones inundaba su ser — Sasuke — Gimió, y él aumentó el ritmo de los movimientos, mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja, y besaba su cuello, sus respiración se había vuelto pesada, y estaba tan excitado como ella. Sakura lo sabia, podía sentir claramente como su erección precionaba su trasero. Tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de los brazos que la aprisionaban, como un mero reflejo, cuando sintió que sus piernas perdieron firmeza, y la dejarían caer al momento en que alcanzó el orgasmo. Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido, casi un grito cuando esto sucedió. Sasuke la giró con delicadeza, para que quedaran de frente, y así besar sus labios.

— Creo que debes tomar otro baño — Susurró contra su boca, con un tono que a ella le pareció burlón, para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la sala.

.

En varias ocasiones se había repetido lo mismo, la tocaba, excitaba, y hacía llegar al orgasmo, pero no permitía que ella lo tocara, ni tampoco llegaban a la penetración, eso la hacía sentir mal, porque en realidad sólo habían tenido relaciones dos veces, la primera cuando él estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas, y la segunda cegado por la ira, cuando la forzó — Entonces nunca lo ha hecho por verdadero deseo — Se dijo con tristeza. Sabía que debía preguntarle la razón de su proceder, pero era muy difícil, temía demasiado a la respuesta.

.

.

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta que tenía que comprobar si estaba embarazada o no. No podía seguir aplazándolo. Decidió tomar un baño, vestirse con algo cómodo, y dirigirse a la casa de Midori, ella no tenía auto o teléfono para solicitar un taxi, así que llamaría a uno desde la casa de la anciana, iría a una farmacia a comprar una prueba, regresaría antes que Sasuke, y así podría realizarcela sin presiones, tal vez se la haría en casa de Midori.

— Buenos días — Saludó con una gran sonrisa, que afloraba sin dificultad cuando la anciana estaba presente.

— Buenos días querida — Le sonrió de vuelta — ¿Que te trae por aquí Sakura? Me tenías muy abandonada — Reclamó con falsa indignación.

— Disculpeme — Se sonrojó — Es sólo que no me he sentido muy bien últimamente.

— ¿Que te sucede? — La miró preocupada.

Sakura desvió la mirada, le costaba exteriorizar sus sospechas — Creo.. creo que estoy embarazada — Pronunció en casi un murmullo.

— Sakura, pero si es una excelente noticia, ¿Por qué te ves tan abatida? — La tomó del mentón para que la mirara a los ojos.

— Luego se lo cuento, ahora necesito ir a una farmacia y comprar una prueba de embarazo, no hay teléfono en mi casa, y por eso vine a pedirle el favor de que me preste el suyo, para llamar a un taxi — Sonaba nerviosa, y las palabras salieron atropelladas.

— Entiendo querida — La anciana le sonrió — Ven, llamaré a uno, y te acompañaré, éstas demasiado nerviosa para salir sola.

— Se lo agradezco.

Esperaron el taxi, y luego de 10 minutos llego — He pensado en contratar a un chofer, y así utilizar el auto de mi esposo, la verdad nunca me gustó conducir cuando era joven, y como comprenderás ahora menos — Ambas ya iban en el taxi. Midori no paraba de hablar para relajar el ambiente, pero Sakura apenas y le prestaba atención.

Llegaron a la farmacia , y compraron la prueba, la pelirosa deseaba regresar rápidamente a casa y practicarsela, le pidió a Midori hacerla en la suya y ella aceptó.

Sakura salió del baño más pálida que un fantasma, la mayor temió que se desmayara, la tomó por el brazo y la guió hasta un sillón.

— Positivo — Susurró, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

— Sakura ¿Qué te sucede? Deberías estar feliz, vas a tener un bebe, tuyo y del hombre que amas.

Sakura lloró más fuerte — Sasuke, Sasuke va a enfadarse — Hipo — Él, él no me ama — Negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

— Mi niña, pero que cosas dices — Le acarició el cabello — Claro que te ama, por eso se casó contigo.

La pelirosa sabía que era la hora de contarle a Midori la verdad, seguramente la anciana la despreciaría luego de eso, como los hicieron sus padres y el mismo Sasuke.

— No obligaron a casarnos — Comenzó el relato — Mis padres amenazaron a Sasuke, y a su familia con meterlo a la cárcel, sino nos casábamos, por ser menor de edad, y tener sexo conmigo. En una fiesta de una de mis amigas, yo lo drogué — Confesó con un hilillo de voz — Lo amo desde que que lo conocí, a los 10 años, era el niño más lindo que había visto — Sonrió con amargura — Era mi vecino, nos veíamos casi a diario, pero él nunca reparaba en mi presencia y yo, bueno, tomé una mala decisión, estaba desesperada — Cada vez el llanto era más intenso — Pensé que se enamoraría de mí si le entregaba mi virginidad, si me entregaba en cuerpo y alma, pero no pasó, mis padres se enteraron, y todo se convirtió en un infierno — Midori la miraba con infinita tristeza, y en absoluto silencio, Sakura interpretó que se había impresionado con su relato, y pensaría lo peor de ella — Creo que debo irme — Limpió sus lágrimas e intentó ponerse de pie, pero la anciana la sostuvo por las manos.

— Has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, a pesar de ser muy joven, cometiste un error, pero me consta que has intentado ser una buena esposa, y eso habla muy bien de ti — Le acarició el cabello, y Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

— Gracias, muchas gracias.

— Todo estará bien, ya verás que Sasuke aceptará a su bebé, y que serán una familia feliz — Le sonrió con dulzura. Sakura se contagió por el positivismo de ella, y le sonrió de vuelta — Iré por un té, estás muy nerviosa y eso no le hace bien al bebé.

El té caliente la reconfortó — Tengo miedo — Le confesó a su acompañante — Pero no sólo por la reacción de Sasuke, es en general, ser madre, no lo hubiese imaginado, tal vez en 10 años, pero no ahora.

— Te entiendo — Rió — Yo también estaba muy asustada cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada.

— ¿Tienes hijos? — La miró con interés.

— Dos, un hombre, y una mujer, viven en Europa, cada año vienen a visitarme, y siempre insisten en que me vaya a vivir con ellos, pero yo quiero conservar mi independencia — Rió más fuerte, contagiando a Sakura.

— Espero conocerlos la próxima vez que vengan.

— Seguro, te caerán muy bien. Sakura es normal que sientas miedo — La tomó de las manos — Es una experiencia totalmente nueva, no todo va a ser color de rosa, como lo has podido ver por los malestares que estás padeciendo — Ella asintió — Pero cuando tengas a ese bebé en tus brazos, verás que todo el sacrificio, los malestares, las lágrimas, el dolor, valieron la pena.

La Haruno sonrió enternecida — Gracias, ya debo irme — Miró su reloj de mano — Sasuke no tardará en llegar, y aún debo preparar la cena.

La mayor le regaló una caja de tés, para calmar las náuseas, y ella lo aceptó encantada, se sentía mucho mejor luego de hablar con la anciana, aunque el temor de enfrentar la reacción del moreno seguía intacto.

Preparó la cena, y decidió esperar a Sasuke en la habitación, repasando en su mente una y otra vez las palabras, que le diría, pero cuando lo vio, todo pensamiento coherente despareció de su mente, el miedo la invadió, y comenzó a temblar inconscientemente.

Él la escrutó con la mirada, no entendía su reacción.

— Sasuke, necesito contarte algo — Él se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que ella continuara — Se levantó de la cama y avanzó unos pasos en su dirección — Estoy embarazada — El Uchiha abrió los ojos de par en par, presa del asombro — Te juro que no lo planeé, no fue mi culpa, yo tomé una pastilla el día después de la fiesta de Ino — Hacía movimientos exagerados con sus manos, y las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar.

Entonces, la verdad llegó a Sasuke como una revelación, la embarazó el día de la violación, eso le hizo sentir una punzada en su estómago, la culpa no era de ella, sino suya — Sakura — La abrazó con fuerza, y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba — No es tu culpa — Susurró en su oído — Fue el día, en que…

Ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos — ¿No estás enojado? — Preguntó con algo de temor.

— No, esta vez fue mi culpa — Desvío la mirada incómodo.

— No tienes que sentirte amarrado por esto, si lo deseas puedo irme, seguro Ino me recibirá en su casa, y tal vez mis padres me ayuden — Secó sus lágrimas e intentó sonar tranquila.

— No irás a ningún lado — Frunció el ceño — Debemos llevarte a un médico, ¿Cuándo te enterarse?

— Hace unas horas — Le mostró la prueba que tenía en una de sus manos. Él se mantuvo en silencio, observando las dos rayitas de la pequeña tabla — ¿Quieres cenar?— Propuso aún nerviosa, para intentar relajar el ambiente.

Pero él tenía otros planes, la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarla, era un contacto dulce al principio, pero el correr de los segundos se volvió más salvaje. La guió hasta la cama depositándola con cuidado.

Sakura respondía con fiereza a sus caricias, aunque en el fondo pensaba que sería igual que en otras ocaciones, la haría llegar hasta el orgasmo con sus manos o su lengua y luego se detendría, evitando penetrarla, no obstante decidió seguirle el juego, necesitaba sacar toda la tisteza y miedo acumulados duranre ese día.

Él abandonó sus labios trasladando sus besos hasta su cuello, el cual beso y mordió con hambre, Sakura no paraba de gemir y aferrarse a su espalda. Cuando Sasuke la despojó de su vestido y del sujetador para acariciar uno de sus senos con la lengua, perdió el control y decidió quitarle la camiseta. Él no se lo impidió, y ella lo agradeció en su interior.

Abandonó sus senos y bajó dejando besos por su vientre, se detuvo allí durante unos segundos y ella podría jurar que lo vio sonreír. Separó sus piernas e introdujo su cálida lengua, en la húmeda vagina de la pelirosa, los gemidos subieron de tono y la presión en la espalda de Sasuke se intensificó.

Él se colocó a su altura y volvió a besarla, ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura se quitó el pantalón junto con el boxer, permitiéndole ver su gran erección. Esta vez no sería como las otras ocaciones, en verdad le haría el amor, él también se entregaría. Se sintió feliz por eso, y casi esboza una sonrisa, de no ser porque estaba perdida observando descaradamente esa parte del cuerpo de su marido.

— ¿Interesante la vista? — Cuestionó él enarcando una ceja, y con una media sonrisa arrogante, adornado su rostro.

Sakura enrojeció varios tonos, y sintió sus mejillas arder, no fue capaz de responder así que sólo asintió tímidamente, ampliando la sonrisa del moreno.

Sasuke tomó una de sus manos, y la dirigió a su erección. Temblorosa tocó su miembro, él jadeó en respuesta, se sentía cálido y por puro instinto comenzó un movimiento lento, masajeandolo.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos, preso de la excitación y la dejó continuar por unos minutos, luego la volvió a recostar a la cama, y se acomodó entre sus piernas, le dio un corto beso, y la penetró. Sakura levantó sus caderas, y lo rodeó con sus piernas para intensificar la caricia, se sentía en la gloria con cada embestida que le propinaba el joven.

— Te amo — Le susurró al oído, justo antes de que el orgasmo la alcanzara. Él la besó con ternura, y se mantuvo en su interior unos instantes luego del climax, abrazándola y besándola en la frente — Creo que ahora ambos debemos tomar un baño — Bromeó, provocando una sonrisa en Sasuke.

#####

Dos mese más pasaron, ya el vientre de Sakura estaba abultado, y ella se sentía feliz. Los Uchiha lo tomaron con mucha alegría, en especial Mikoto, estaba feliz su pequeño la haría abuela. Fugaku los felicitó, muy a su manera por supuesto e Itachi la abrazó tan fuerte, que creyó le partiría la espalda. Sus padres lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba, al fin y al cabo le daría un heredero a los Uchiha — El primogénito de la siguiente generación — Así lo llamó su padre. Midori estaba muy entusiasmada, le daba consejos de como sobrellevar los malestares del embarazo, y tejía un sinfín de cosas para el pequeño, quien aseguraba sería varón.

Sasuke se portaba más atento, salían a comer juntos, la cuidaba, se preocupaba por ella, tenían relaciones. Ahora si se podrían considerar como una pareja normal.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta aquel día. Venía de la casa de Midori, como casi todos los días, estaba a punto de entrar en su casa, cuando una voz la detuvo.

— Por fin tengo la oportunidad de encontrarte a solas, querida Sakura.

La pelirosa se volteó, mirando con confusión a la recién llegada — Karin, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Que te mueras — Respondió con un tono tan gélido, que heló su sangre, luego sacó un arma de su bolso y le apuntó en la cabeza.

Sakura tembló, como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de gelatina — Ka…Karin, espera, por favor.

— No, tú me quitaste a Sasuke, eres una maldita zorra, que no contenta con enredarlo para que lo obligaran a casarse, también se embarazó — Siseó.

— Las cosas no son así — Sakura continuaba temblando, y lloraba, rogando por un milagro. No quería perder a su bebé, ni a Sasuke.

Y entonces el milagro por el que rogaba sucedió, pero no de la forma que esperaba. Sasuke abrió la puerta de la casa, y quedó tan sorprendido y aterrado como ella.

— Karin, ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? — Vociferó.

— Mi amor dulcifica tu tono, vine aquí a matar a esta perra, para que puedas volver a ser libre, y amarnos como antes — Habló de una forma que al joven le produjo asco.

— Baja esa arma, y lárgate de aquí — Exigió con ira en su voz, avanzando varios pasos hacia la pelirosa, y quedando casi a su lado.

— No estás en posición de darme órdenes. Ya veo que está te ha convencido de jugar a la familia feliz, pero te tengo noticias, no lo permitiré — Apretó el gatillo, y todo lo demás sucedió tan rápido, que apenas y pudieron asimilarlo.

Sasuke se colocó delante de Sakura, abrazándola y protegiéndola con su cuerpo, recibiendo el disparo en la espalda y cayendo inconsciente sobre ella.

#######

Agradecimientos especiales a: (te pido disculpas, en el capi anterior no salió tu nombre en los agradecimientos, estoy segura de haberlo colocado, no sé que sucedió).

lucysh , ss , Miharu , Meli , SasuxSaku95 , saynah, Serenity usagi.

Hola mis queridas lectoras, por aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capi, en el que han pasado muchas cosas, el arrepentimiento de Sasuke, la cercanía con Sakura, sí ya sé que pensarán que ella olvidó todo muy rápido, pero es algo masoquista la niña, y él en verdad se está enamorando. Karin hace su aparición, como la villana qué es, y Sasuke sale herido, pobre y justo ahora que todo iba bien con Sakura y que esperan un bebé.

Creo, aún no lo he definido, que el siguiente es el último capi, recuerden dije que este sería un fic corto, ya lo sabrán en la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre deseo que les guste, y pido por favor me dejen saber sus opiniones con un comentario.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Aclaraciones: Naruto, y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Todo pasó ante sus ojos, como en cámara lenta. Karin apuntándole a Sakura, apretando el gatillo, él interponiéndose en la trayectoria del proyectil, cubriendo a la pelirosa como un escudo humano, y luego el dolor punzante en su espalda, y el líquido caliente resbalando por esta. Después todo su mundo quedó en tinieblas.

.

— SASUKE, NOOO — Sakura, se encontraba recostada contra la pared, sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su marido, mientras temblaba sin control — Por favor abre los ojos, no me dejes, te lo suplico — Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos.

Karin aún se estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos con los ojos desorbitados — No — Susurró — ¿Que hice?, Sasuke — Dio dos pasos atrás, y comenzó a correr hacia su auto, huyendo de la escena.

.

Sakura acomodó con gran dificultad a Sasuke en su regazo. Tenía el rostro muy pálido, y la respiración lenta y trabajosa, ella temió lo peor. Un sólo pensamiento se alojó en su mente, tenía que llevar al moreno a un hospital. El auto de él se encontraba en el garaje, no sería difícil manejar, sabía hacerlo desde los catorce, no tenía licencia, pero no iba a reparar en eso. El enorme problema era mover el cuerpo del joven hasta el auto, ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza, y para empeorar la situación estaba embarazada. Su mente trabaja a mil, intentando encontrar una solución, cuando esta llegó por sí sola.

— Sakura — Midori venía caminando apresuradamente, hacia el lugar en el que ellos se encontraban — Escuché un disparo y.. Dios mio — Exclamó horrorizada, cubriéndose la boca con una mano — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — Llegó hasta ellos y miró aterrada la escena.

— Una loca le disparó — La pelirosa volvió a temblar, y gimotear — Ayúdeme a llevarlo al hospital, por favor.

La mayor asintió — ¿Pero como iremos?

— En el auto de Sasuke, yo lo sacaré del garaje, y buscaré su celular para avisarle a su familia.

La pelirosa recostó al Uchiha en la entrada, con la ayuda de la anciana, para luego salir casi corriendo al interior de la casa. Tenía que tener cuidado de no tropezar, en su estado una caída podría ser fatal para el bebé, y muy peligrosa para ella. Busco las llaves, estaban encima de la mesita de noche, y el celular, miró por todos lados, poniéndose nerviosa, hasta que lo vio sobre la cama, lo tomó con rapidez y salió hacia la entrada. Midori le ayudó a subir el cuerpo del joven al asiento trasero, ella se sentó a su lado y acomodó la cabeza del moreno sobre su regazo, estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, y eso la alarmaba.

Sakura se puso tras el volante, tomó una gran bocanada de aire e intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos y las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir, debía ser fuerte, la vida de su marido estaba en riesgo. Salió del barrio manejando a gran velocidad, rogando llegar a tiempo, y que ningún policía la detuviera. Llegaron al hospital en tiempo récord, los médicos aparecieron con una camilla y corrieron a toda prisa al interior. Sakura y Midori los siguieron hasta la sala de emergencia, allí les prohibieron el paso.

.

La pelirosa tomó el celular y marcó el número de Fugaku, sonó varias veces, pero él no contestó. Su segunda opción fue Itachi, tal vez los dos estaban juntos en la empresa o en la casa, y él hijo mayor de los Uchiha, podía avisarle a sus padres.

— _Dime Sasuke._

— Itachi soy Sakura — La pelirosa contuvo el llanto, para que su voz sonara clara — Estoy en el hospital, a tu hermano… A Sasuke — Se quebró en llanto.

— _¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? —_ El moreno sonaba alterado, al escuchar hospital, y Sasuke, le alteró, y sumado el llanto se Sakura, temió lo peor.

— Le dispararon — Soltó de golpe, antes de que el llanto no le permitiera hablar.

— ¿ _Qué? —_ Itachi sintió, que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía — _Dame la dirección del hospital ¿Ya mis padres los saben?_

— Llamé a tu papá, pero no me contestó, por favor intenta avisarles, yo llamaré a Naruto. Estamos en el Hospital Central.

— _De acuerdo, estoy en la empresa, avisaré a mi padre que está en casa y saldremos para allá enseguida —_ Itachi cerró la llamada.

######

Media hora después llegó la familia Uchiha, seguidos por Naruto y Hinata, ellos se encontraban juntos cuando la pelirosa le aviso al rubio.

— Sakura — Mikoto llegó hasta la joven, y la abrazó, en medio del llanto — ¿Como esta Sasuke? — Miró a Sakura, como suplicando que le diera una buena noticia.

—Lo están operando, fue lo último que nos informó una enfermera.

Mikoto hipó fuerte — Mi niño — El llanto se intensificó, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

— Calmate — Le pidió Fugaku, mientras la tomaba por los hombros intentando reconfortarla.

Ella asintió débilmente — Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó, ¿Quién le disparó a Sasuke?

La pelirosa se dirigió a las sillas que se encontraban en la sala, tomó asiento y su suegra la imitó, empezando el relato — Regresaba de casa de la señora Midori, y me encontré con Karin Hozuki en la entrada — La morena hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar ese nombre, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la menor — De repente esa mujer sacó un arma y me apuntó, acusandome de que le había quitado a Sasuke, y no sé qué cosas más — Posó su mano en su frente, y negó con la cabeza — Después apareció Sasuke, le exigió a Karin que se marchara, y ella… disparó, él me protegió con su cuerpo, yo no.. — Comenzó de nuevo a llorar y a temblar, Mikoto la abrazó.

— Disculpame por hacerte revivir ese momento, sé que no te hace bien por el bebé.

Sakura negó nuevamente — No se preocupe, usted es su madre, y es lógico que quiera saber lo ocurrido.

— Te lo agradezco Sakura.

.

.

.

5 horas habían pasado, desde el inicio de la operación de Sasuke, 5 agonizantes horas, en las que la familia Uchiha, Naruto, Hinata y Midori esperaban nerviosos, por noticias del moreno.

Sakura y Mikoto eran las más afectadas, no habían parado de llorar, y los demás temían por la salud de las mujeres, en especial por el embarazo de Sakura. Se había negado a comer, a pesar de la insistencia de Hinata, Midori y la misma Mikoto.

Se levantó de la silla, le dolía la espalda y quería caminar, tal vez así podría mitigar un poco sus nervios. Se paseó por el pasillo un par de veces, sin alejarse demasiado de la puerta de emergencias.

Una doctora de tez blanca, cabello rubio, y ojos miel salió por ella, iba vestida de verde completamente, su boca y nariz tapada por una máscara — Familiares de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura se apresuró a llegar frente a ella al igual que Itachi. Sus padres estaban detrás de estos, Mikoto apoyada en el brazo de Fugaku, Naruto, Hinata y Midori se unieron a ellos, expectantes por las noticias que traía la mujer.

— Yo soy su hermano, y ella es su esposa — Fue el moreno quien habló, viendo la condición en la que se encontraba su cuñada.

— La operación fue exitosa, logramos extraer la bala y detener la hemorragia — Todos sonrieron aliviados — Pero, la bala rozó un disco de la columna, es muy probable que no pueda volver a caminar — La Haruno quedó en shock, no era posible, se negaba a creer lo que acababa de escuchar — Aún es muy pronto para dar un diagnóstico, debemos esperar a que el joven despierte para practicarle más estudios, pero dado el lugar del impacto las probabilidades son muy altas.

— Gracias por la información — Le dijo Itachi, de forma mecánica.

La mujer asintió — Les estaré informando de cualquier cambio en el paciente, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, y seré la encargada del caso de Sasuke.

— Mucho gusto doctora Senju, se lo agradecemos enormemente — Volvió a contestar Itachi.

La mujer se despidió con una breve inclinación de cabeza, dejando a los presentes sumidos en sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado felices de saber que Sasuke estaba estable, pero por el otro, la noticia de una posible invalidez los aterraba.

Itachi dio la vuelta en dirección a Sakura, y le asustó su extrema palidez, se apresuró a sujetarla por temor a que se desplomara en cualquier momento.

— Dime que lo que escuche no es cierto — Pidió suplicante, volviendo a llorar a mares, a la vez que se sujetaba de la camisa de Itachi — Sasuke no puede… no — Negó frenéticamente.

— Todo estará bien, acarició su espalda — Sasuke es fuerte, él saldrá adelante.

Ella asintió débilmente, y el moreno la abrazó de forma protectora. Conocía a Sakura desde que era una niña, siempre le había simpatizado, en su interior deseaba que ella y el tonto de su hermano menor formaran una pareja, eran tal para cual, Sakura con su dulzura complementaba al amargado de Sasuke — Ahora tiene dos personas importantes a quienes proteger — Susurró con la barbilla apoyada en su coronilla.

La pelirosa se separó un poco de él, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, en forma de agradecimiento — Debo confiar en él ¿cierto?— Lo cuestionó con voz temblorosa.

Itachi asintió y la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo — Ahora me harás un gran favor en nombre de la confianza que le tienes a mi hermano — Ella lo miró expectante — Comerás algo — Levantó la mano cuando vio que ella iba a protestar — Hazlo por Sasuke y por tu hijo — Sakura soltó una gran bocanada de aire, y asintió resignada. Itachi sonrió y la tomó del brazo para conducirla hacia la cafetería del hospital — Cualquier cosa por favor avisenos — Le pidió a su padre al pasar a su lado. Besó la frente de su madre, y se marchó con Sakura.

—¿Los papás de Sakura no saben lo que le sucedió a Sasuke? — Preguntó Hinata a Naruto en casi un susurro.

El rubio negó con la cabeza — Están de viaje, supongo que no les han avisado.

— ¿Deberíamos hacerlo? — Lo cuestionó.

Él lo meditó un momento — Creo que eso le corresponde a Sakura — Sentenció.

Ella asintió, en respuesta.

— Me preocupa mucho Sasuke — Suspiró con pesadez — De ser cierto lo que dijo la doctora, él… él no aceptara esa condición, estoy seguro de que, preferiría morir que estar así — Agacho la cabeza con profunda tristeza.

Hinata sintió el peso de esas palabras golpear en au corazón, el rubio era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, se conocían desde bebés, y se consideraban hermanos, aunque el moreno nunca lo admitía en voz alta. Y si Naruto decía que la reacción de Sasuke sería desastrosa, entonces había que creerle, y eso sólo significaría más dolor para Sakura, para los Uchiha, y para el mismo Naruto.

No supo que decir para animarle, sólo se le ocurrió posar una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, la apretó con cariño, y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

#######

— Sakura, me prometiste que comerías — La reprendió Itachi. Se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital, llevaban 20 minutos allí, y la pelirosa sólo revolvía, y revolvía su comida con desgana.

— Perdón — Desvío la mirada — Es que no tengo hambre — Masculló.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó sarcástico, mientras enarcaba una ceja. La pelirosa le devolvió una mirada lánguida — Hazlo por el bebé — Pidió con voz suave, y revolvió sus cabellos, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Ella esbozó una corta sonrisa, por ese acto tan poco común en él hacia su persona.

— De acuerdo tú ganas — Le respondió resignada — Comeré todo, por el bien de tu sobrino.

— ¿Sobrino? — La miró con interés —¿Ya sabes que es un niño?

Ella negó con la cabeza — Aún no, pero Midori me ha dicho tantas veces que será un varón, que ya le he comenzado a creer — Dejó escapar una risita, e Itachi la imitó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Espero que herede tu buen sentido del humor, y no el de mi hermano — Bromeó, provocando una carcajada en la pelirosa.

########

Una semana después.

.

— No sé lo que ocurre Itachi, no entiendo por qué tú hermano no despierta — Sakura lloraba desesperada, el moreno no recobraba la conciencia desde el incidente con la pelirroja.

— Tranquila — La abrazó intentando reconfortarla — La doctora Tsunade, dijo que se está recuperando rápidamente.

Minutos atrás la rubia se había reunido con el matrimonio Uchiha, Itachi y Sakura, para informarles el estado de Sasuke.

Flashback

— ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? — Preguntó Sakura exaltada, dando un fuerte golpe en el escritorio de la doctora.

— Calmate — Itachi la sujetó por los hombros, haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos.

— Disculpeme, es que no… yo no puedo — Negó frenéticamente — No puedo creer que aún esté inconsciente, usted dijo que se está recuperando.

— Así es — Afirmó Tsunade — Su cuerpo ha reaccionado satisfactoriamente a los medicamentos, es un misterio para nosotros el que permanezca inconsciente. Parece más que su mente se negara a abandonar ese estado.

Los presentes la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Está diciendo que mi hijo no quiere despertar? — Fugaku cuestionó a Tsunade con el ceño fruncido y la voz en un tono indignado.

La doctora ignoró la expresión y el tono colérico del mayor, contestando con total simpleza — Sí, así lo creo.

— Mi hijo tiene una familia que lo ama, y una esposa embarazada, dudo que desee permanecer así — Esta vez, fue Mikoto la que habló.

Sakura se encogió en su sitio, tal vez ella era la causa por la que Sasuke no quería despertar, o quizás el ver a Karin le había afectado más de lo que ella pensaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar, los apretó fuerte intentando evitar llorar.

Itachi la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Casi podía adivinar los pensamientos de su cuñada, que para variar estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

— Es un misterio señora Mikoto, hoy le realizaremos una resonancia magnética, aunque la anterior reflejó, que todo en su cuerpo funciona a la perfección.

— Se lo agradecemos, cualquier cosa mantenganos informados — Pidió la Uchiha.

— Así lo haré — Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, y los demás se marcharon de la oficina.

Fin del Flashback

— Sakura — Mebuki y Kizashi, llegaron a la sala de espera en donde se encontraban Itachi y la pelirosa — Hija — Mebuki la abrazó. La joven comenzó a sollozar en los brazos de su madre — Lamento no haber podido llegar antes, ¿Como esta Sasuke? — Le preguntó si separarla de sus brazos.

— Se está recuperando de la herida, pero sigue inconsciente. Los médicos no saben que sucede, dicen que es como si se negara a despertar.

Mebuki le envió una mirada cómplice a Kizashi, el moreno se dio cuenta, tal vez los padres de Sakura pensaran igual que ella, que su hermano no quería despertar, para escapar de la realidad de su matrimonio con la joven.

Él sabía que su hermano la amaba, lo supo desde ese día en que llegó a buscarlo, para contarle lo de Suigetsu. Vio el arrepentimiento pintado en su cara, y el amor destilar por sus poros.

Conocía muy bien a Sasuke, más que cualquier otra persona, y podía interpretar perfectamente los gestos, monosílabos, e incluso las miradas de su hermano pequeño, por eso le costaba demasiado creer que él deseaba alejarse de su mujer y su bebé.

— Verás que muy pronto se recuperará hija — La voz de Kizashi lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

La pelirosa asintió — Les agradezco mucho el que estén aquí — Ambos padres la abrazaron transmitiéndole seguridad y fortaleza para seguir adelante.

— ¿Tú cómo te sientes? ¿Todo bien con el bebé? — Mebuki le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

— Bien, aunque un poco cansada a veces — Confesó, su cuñado le envió una mirada reprobatoria — Bueno a veces pierdo el apetito — El moreno la volvió a mirar — Bien, estoy comiendo muy poco desde que Sasuke está aquí — Dijo al fin exasperada — ¿Contento? — Miró a Itachi molesta. El sólo asintió, como si nada. Sakura gruñó por lo bajo — En cuanto al bebé, está en perfectas condiciones —Sonrió — En unas semanas me dirán cual es su sexo — Su voz sonó emocionada.

— Que buena noticia mi vida, verás como todo se solucionará pronto — Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, y besó su frente.

.

.

.

Mes y medio después.

.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Sasuke, contemplaba en silencio el rostro durmiente de su marido. Su expresión era serena, cualquier persona ajena a su condición, aseguraría que sólo dormía. Sin embargo aquello estaba muy lejos de la realidad, el moreno no había despertado, llevaba casi dos meses sin hacerlo, y la desesperación invadía el corazón de todos sus seres queridos. Los Uchiha se turnaban para hacerle compañía, le hablaban o leían sus libros favoritos, con la esperanza de que los escuchara, y así recobrara la consciencia. Naruto también lo visitaba casi todos los días, al igual que Midori y los Haruno. Ino, Hinata Tenten e incluso Neji, y algunos compañeros de la universidad, iban ocasionalmente. A Sakura, había que practicamente arrastrarla fuera de esa habitación, para que tomara un poco de aire, o fuese a su cita con el ginecólogo. Habían dispuesto una cama, para que ella durmiera al lado de Sasuke. Se bañaba y cambiaba en el hospital, hacía cualquier cosa con tal de no separarse del moreno.

Esa tarde se sentía más triste de lo normal. El día siguiente le dirían el sexo de su bebé, y ansiaba con todo su corazón que él estuviese presente, ver su cara al escuchar la noticia, escoger juntos el nombre. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, no sabía hasta donde aguantaría su fortaleza — Sasuke —Tomó una de las manos de él, entre las suyas — Despierta, te lo suplico — Llevó la mano hasta su cara, e intensificó su llanto, sintió una mano en su hombro apretandolo con delicadeza, volvió lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Naruto.

— Hola Sakura.

— Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo va todo?

El rubio arrastró una silla, y se sentó a su lado — Supongo que bien — Contestó con poco interés. Paseó sus ojos entre la pelirosa y el moreno, fijándolos en este — ¿Ningún cambio? — La cuestionó esperanzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire — Nada aún — Respondió en un susurro.

— Sasuke — El rubio se acercó más a él — Tienes que despertar, la universidad no es lo mismo sin ti — Apartó de un manotazo un par de lágrimas — Tú siempre has sido fuerte y valiente amigo, no puedo creer que te estés rindiendo ahora.

Sakura no pudo evitar llorar, al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

######

Al día siguiente la pelirosa volvió a la habitación de Sasuke, luego de su cita con el ginecólogo. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios, y después se sentó al lado del moreno, como acostumbraba. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciando el dorso de esta, y luego sus dedos con mucha delicadeza. Guió la mano del Uchiha hasta su abultado vientre de casi 6 meses, y dejó que reposara allí.

— ¿Sabes?, hoy me dijeron el sexo de nuestro bebé, será un varón — Sonrió con tristeza — La señora Midori tenía razón después de todo — No pudo evitar romper en llanto — Sasuke te necesito tanto, por favor te suplico que despiertes. Tenía tanta ilusión de que decidieramos su nombre juntos — Se limpió el rostro con las manos, secando las lágrimas en el proceso, recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho masculino — Lo llamaré Sasuke, seguro tus papás estarán felices.

— Que poco creativa eres.

Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz, levantó la cabeza, y abrió los ojos como platos, al contemplar al moreno que le devolvía la mirada, con rostro inexpresivo — Sa.. Sasuke — Susurró, como temiendo que todo fuese un sueño, y que con uno sólo de sus movimientos terminara — Sasuke — Casi gritó, arrojándose sobre su pecho, y rodeándolo con sus frágiles brazos — Despertaste mi amor — Comenzó a repartir una serie de besos en sus labios, y mejilla. Él arqueó una ceja, y la miró divertido.

— ¿Ha que se deben tantas demostraciones de afecto? — Preguntó con voz ronca, sonaba algo forzada, por el tiempo que tenía de no hablar.

Ella enrojeció en el acto y se separó de él, agachando levemente la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzada — Yo… bu..bueno, es que estoy feliz..de que hayas despertado, te extrañé — Confesó en un susurro.

Él la tomó por el mentón, y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sincera — Así que tendremos un varón.

Ella asintió — Hoy me dieron la noticia, y para que veas que sí soy creativa, lo llamemos Shin, en vez de Sasuke — Sentenció.

El enarcó una ceja — ¿Quieres llamarle fe a nuestro hijo?

— Sí, porqué en todo este tiempo, no perdí la fe de que te recuperaras — Le sonrió de forma cálida, y él no deseó replicar nada.

— Bien, entonces que se llame Shin — Sakura amplió su sonrisa, y lo besó en la frente. Él tomó el rostro de la joven entre las manos — Cuéntame qué fue lo que sucedió — Pidió con calma.

La joven asintió — Luego de que Karin te disparó, te tuvieron que operar, todo salió bien, pero no despertabas, han pasado casi dos meses desde entonces.

El moreno no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ligeramente, impresionado por la noticia —¿Qué ocurrió con ella? — Miró a Sakura con intensidad, y ella tembló ligeramente.

Un dolor agudo se alojó en su pecho, a Sasuke aún le preocupaba la pelirroja, tal vez por eso no quería despertar, tal y como ella lo había sospechado — Tranquilo, ella está bien, la policía no la ha atrapado — Se forzó a sonreír, pero su boca no dibujó más que una mueca.

— ¿Como me pides que me calme? — Se crispó él — Esa loca aún anda suelta, y tu hablas tan tranquila como si nada, puede hacerles daño — Gruñó.

La pelirosa parpadeó incrédula — ¿Había escuchado bien?, Sasuke se estaba preocupando por ella, y por el bebé, no por Karin como ella pensaba — Se lanzó sobre sus brazos, sin ningún tipo de sutileza, besando sus labios de forma demandante. El moreno correspondió de igual forma, hasta que el peso del cuerpo femenino, ahora apoyado casi por completo, sobre el pecho del joven, lo hizo quejarse de dolor.

— Sakura, me estas lastimando — Ella se apartó avergonzada, disculpándose, al ver la mueca de dolor que él tenía en el rostro.

— Yo.. Lo lamento Sasuke, es que estoy tan emocionada de que estés bien — Explicó de forma atropellada.

Él esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, y acarició la mejilla sonrojada de la joven — ¿Karin no te hizo nada?.

La pelirosa sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna, el contacto de la mano del moreno era tan cálido, y la mirada que le dedicaba, tan intensa. Le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago — No — Negó suavemente — Salió huyendo cuando vio que te había herido, se veía arrepentida — Admitió, muy a su pesar — Dios, exclamó exaltada.— Tengo que avisarle a tus papás y a Itachi — Se levantó de la silla. Sasuke intentó tomarla de la mano, pero ella ya había avanzado un par de pasos, quiso ponerse en pie, y casi cae de la cama. Sakura paró en seco, al escucharlo pronunciar una maldición. Se giró rápidamente y quedó petrificada al ver la expresión confundida de Sasuke, y la idea que golpeó su mente — ¿Que te sucede? — Preguntó en un hilillo de voz, temiendo su respuesta.

— Mis piernas — Murmuró, mirándola con el rostro desencajado — No las siento, ¿Qué me sucede — Exigió saber.

— I..iré a buscar a la doctora, no te preocupes ella, te ayudará. Eso espero — Pensó.

.

.

.

— Doctora Tsunade — Entró a la oficina de la rubia sin siquiera tocar la puerta, provocando un sobresalto en la aludida — Sasuke acaba de despertar.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente, olvidando su momentánea sorpresa — ¿Hace cuánto sucedió? ¿Mantuvo una conversación contigo? — La doctora le iba haciendo una serie de preguntas, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hasta la habitación del moreno.

#######

Sakura se removía inquieta en su silla, Tsunade y otros médicos, llevaban más de media hora revisando a Sasuke, y nadie había salido para informarles la situación. Se encontraba en compañía de Itachi, y sus suegros. Los varones permanecían con su semblante estoico, odiaba esa cualidad de los Uchiha, pero Mikoto estaba tan nerviosa como ella, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

— Llevan mucho tiempo allí — Le susurró a Itachi, que estaba sentado a su lado.

El moreno asintió — Deben realizarle varias pruebas, recuerda que estuvo inconsciente un largo tiempo.

— Sí, y debemos estar felices porque despertó — Agregó Mikoto — Aunque eso no evita que estemos nerviosos querida.

Sakura asintió, su suegra tenía toda la razón, estaba muy nerviosa, y hasta asustada por la posibilidad de que el moreno quedara paralítico, intuía que lo tomaría muy mal, que sufriría mucho, y en consecuencia ella también. Se retorció las manos nerviosa, mientras continuaban esperando.

.

.

— Es tal y como lo temíamos — Se encontraban nuevamente en la oficina de Tsunade. La rubia les estaba informando, sobre el resultado de los exámenes practicados a Sasuke — La bala rozó algunos nervios de su columna, es por eso que no tiene ningún tipo de sensación, en las piernas.

Mikoto rompió en llanto, apoyada en el pecho de Fugaku, Sakura agachó la cabeza, luchando por no reaccionar igual que la mayor — ¿Hay alguna esperanza de que vuelva a caminar?— Preguntó con cierto temor en su voz, pero intentando conservar la fe — Fe, el nombre que había escogido para su hijo — Se recordó. No podía perderla, ahora menos que nunca.

— Bueno existe una posibilidad — Entrelazó los dedos y descansó la barbilla sobre ellos, mirando fijamente a sus acompañantes, ellos le devolvieron la mirada expectantes — Debemos realizarle una nueva operación, existen grandes posibilidades de que podamos reparar el daño en sus nervios.

Sakura sonrió — Entonces por favor hágalo, haga lo que sea necesario para que vuelva a caminar — Pidió con voz temblorosa y suplicante.

Tsunade se removió incómoda en su asiento — Existe un problema, Sasuke se niega a operarse.

— ¿Qué? — La pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente — ¿Él..él se lo ha dicho?

La rubia asintió — Creo que lo más conveniente, es que ustedes hablen con él, al fin y al cabo son su familia, y pueden convencerlo. Sería conveniente operar lo antes posible. Por otro lado si su evolución sigue siendo tan favorable como hasta ahora, en dos días le daré de alta.

— Gracias doctora, así lo haremos — Itachi se acercó hasta el escritorio de la rubia, y tomó la palabra, ya que su cuñada aún estaba muy impresionada por la decisión de Sasuke, su madre muy afectada, y su padre muy enojado.

.

.

.

— Hola Sasuke — La pelirosa entró a la habitación la mañana siguiente, intentó comportarse como siempre, pero el ambiente alrededor del moreno era tenso, quizás tanto como al principio de su matrimonio. Él no respondió, estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija en la ventana, ni siquiera se volteó para mirarla. Se sentó en la misma silla, que ocupaba todos los días — La doctora dice que es muy probable, que en dos días te den la salida — Él se mantenía en absoluto silencio — Sasuke, ¿Puedes responderme al menos? — Ya se estaba incomodando con su silencio.

El moreno giró la cara en su dirección, y clavó sus orbes oscuros en ella, con una mirada fría, que hacía mucho no veía en él — ¿Que se supone que quieres que te diga? — Espetó — Sabes muy bien cual es mi situación, así que ahórrate la lástima, y sal de aquí.

—¿Lástima? ¿De qué demonios hablas? — Se incorporó de golpe, y le devolvió la mirada desafiante — Estoy aquí porqué te amo, y lo sabes — Apretó los puños, sosteniéndolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo — Sólo quiero apoyarte, que salgamos juntos de esto.

— Salir juntos — Repitió cada palabra lentamente, como si no entendiera el significado de ellas, y luego dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada socarrona — Vete Sakura.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, ¿Por qué se reía con tanta burla? Como si lo que ella le acababa de decir fuese un mal chiste — No lo haré, no te pienso dejar solo, soy tu esposa.

Y allí vio la oportunidad perfecta, para herirla y alejarla de él, no importaba si llegaba a odiarlo, tal vez era mejor así — Sólo porque me obligaron a casarme contigo — Siseo. Ella lo miraba incrédula, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, y comprendió que su plan de alejarla estaba dando resultado.

— Y ¿Nuestro hijo también lo hiciste por obligación? — No permitió que él respondiera, ella misma lo hizo al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir — Claro, el fue producto de una violación — No pudo contener más el llanto, las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas, y nublaron sus ojos. El dolor de esa vieja herida volvió a quemar su interior, el de ambos, pero así era mejor, pensó Sasuke — Entiendo —Murmuró — No me necesitas en estos momentos, no es a mí a quién quieres tener a tu lado, nunca lo ha sido.

Él desvió la mirada, y volvió a posarla en la ventana.

Sakura salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, no era necesario, para ella todo había quedado claro.

######

Dos días después Sasuke fue dado de alta, se rehúso a volver a la casa que compartía con Sakura, así que sus padres lo llevaron a la mansión. Sakura por su parte decidió quedarse en su antigua casa, no quería estar sola en su estado y con la profunda depresión que estaba atravesando, sus padres estaban siempre pendientes de ella, pero su estado de ánimo no mejoraba.

Pasaron tres meses, y las cosas seguían igual. Sasuke se negaba a recibir visitas, ni siquiera Naruto podía entrar a su habitación, Itachi y sus padres lo hacían, siempre y cuando no mencionaran a la pelirosa, ni nada referente a la operación. Su piel se había vuelto más pálida a causa del encierro, y su nulo contacto directo con el sol. Bajo sus ojos se marcaban profundas ojeras, resultado de sus ya comunes noches sin dormir prácticamente nada. Su cabello estaba más largo y desordenado, todo él parecía alguien más, carente de vida, y de emociones.

Sakura no estaba en mejores condiciones, sólo salía para sus citas al ginecólogo, y aunque ella sí permitía visitas, simplemente se limitaba a escuchar a su acompañante hablar, y hablar, mientras su mente se perdía en recuerdos lejanos, y felices de lo que había sido, como ella solía llamarlo "La farsa de su matrimonio". Shin estaba próximo a nacer, y se había planteado varias veces el cambiarle el nombre, ya no tenía porque tener fe en nada, el amor de su vida, no sentía más que apatía por ella. — Eres una molestia para él, siempre lo había sido — Y su hijo, su bebé, venía al mundo sin un padre que lo amara, por ser hijo de la mujer equivocada.

.

— Mi hijo te ama, está sufriendo mucho — Le aseguró Mikoto, una tarde que fue a visitarla — Te pido por favor que lo entiendas, él está así por la condición en la que ahora se encuentra.

Sakura sólo le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

.

.

.

— Sasuke — Itachi entró como un tornado a la habitación de su hermano menor. El moreno levantó la vista de su regazo, para dedicarle una mirada asesina — Sakura, ya va a dar a luz.

El menor no varió su semblante, era un experto ocultando sus emociones, aunque en su interior se removió todo el amor que sentía por la pelirosa. Su hijo, iba a nacer su hijo.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? — Itachi frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? — Escupió con desdén.

El moreno mayor no lo soportó, se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta, y taladrándolo con la mirada — Estoy harto de tu actitud, de que creas que es el fin del mundo por no poder caminar. Sakura te necesita, ella te ama, y tu a ella, va a nacer tu hijo. Despierta Sasuke, deja de comportarte como un estúpido egoísta.

El menor abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, tanto por las palabras de su hermano, como por la fuerte mano que apresaba su camiseta. La retiró de un manotazo, y desvío la mirada — Ella merece a alguien mejor, ambos lo merecen — Pronunció en casi un susurro.

Itachi relajó sus facciones, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano — Sí, tienes toda la razón, pero ella está enamorada de ti, y Shin lleva tu misma sangre, es algo que no puedes cambiar, piensalo — Le dedicó una última mirada, antes de girarse para salir de la habitación.

Sasuke repitió en su mente, las palabras de hermano, no podía negar que tenía toda la razón. Fulminó Con la mirada, la silla de ruedas, que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Suspiró con pesadez — Espera — Le pidió a Itachi, que ya se disponía a cerrar la puerta — Llevame contigo — Pidió, y su hermano no pudo evitar sonreír.

#######

El parto de Sakura había sido complicado, la dilatación muy lenta, la pelirosa estuvo a punto de desmayarse, en varias ocasiones. Trece agónicas horas después, nació Shin, fuerte y hermoso, era la viva imagen de su padre, parecía una mini copia de él. Su cabello azabache, que ya dejaba ver la rebeldía en sus escasos mechones, su piel pálida, y lo que más le gustaba a la joven, sus ojos oscuros, tanto como una noche carente de luna y estrellas. Lo amó desde que supo que existía, pero ese amor se incrementó, al sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Era precioso, simplemente perfecto — Como su padre, — Pensó con nostalgia, cuanto deseaba que Sasuke estuviese allí.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban en la sala de espera, un poco alejados del matrimonio Uchiha, y el Haruno, también estaban Ino, Midori, Sai, Tenten, Hinata y Neji. A la espera de noticias de su amiga, y del bebé. La enfermera salió por las grandes puertas de metal, y al pronunciar el nombre de la pelirosa, se vio rodeada por un mar de personas, ansiosas de noticias.

Ella explicó con calma, que ambos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, y le pidió al padre, que la acompañara. Él aceptó, con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de verlo ahí, unos se alegraban, y otros querían golpearlo por haber sido tan insensible, con Sakura y su hijo.

.

La enfermera guió a Sasuke, hasta la sala donde se encontraba Shin, lo tomó y se lo colocó en los brazos.

El Uchiha contempló al pequeño en silencio, era muy parecido a él, pero por algún motivo que no entendía le recordó a la pelirosa. Deseaba verla, pedirle disculpas. La había hecho sufrir y no se lo merecía, ella menos que nadie. Acarició una de las mejillas del bebé, provocando que se removiera, y abriera sus lagunas carbón. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, pero esta vez no estaba cargada de arrogancia, sino de felicidad.

Fue a ver a Sakura, pero ella se encontraba dormida, cansada producto del reciente esfuerzo. Depósito un pequeño beso en sus labios, la contempló por un largo rato, hasta que decidió marcharse.

.

.

.

La pelirosa estaba sentada en la cama, Shin dormía en una cuna a su lado. Naruto e Itachi sentados en una silla a su costado, hablando muy animadamente, el rubio no soportó la emoción de contarle que Sasuke estaba ahí, que vio a Shin, y que incluso lo cargo.

Ella sólo sonrió, le alegraba que el moreno por fin se animara a tener una relación con su hijo.

— Él también vino a verte — Le confesó Itachi — Sé lo que te dijo y porque lo hizo, también sé que no me corresponde contártelo, pero conozco a Sasuke, es demasiado orgulloso, y tal vez no se anime a confesarte la verdad tras sus acciones, él te ama, desde hace mucho tiempo, y si se alejó fue pensando que merecías a alguien mejor, ahora que está paralítico.

— Es un estúpido — Masculló Sakura, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas — No entiendo porqué le cuesta tanto entender que lo amo, y permitirme estar a su lado.

— Por qué es un idiota — Aseguró Naruto, con una sonrisa burlona, que contagió a la joven.

.

Todos la visitaron, y llevaron obsequios, menos él. Ya caía la noche, y poco a poco perdía las esperanzas, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, y luego la trasladó al rostro durmiente de su pequeño.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, tal vez Itachi se había equivocado, y Sasuke sólo tenía interés en Shin, pero no en ella. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención, volteó con cierto nerviosismos, y allí lo vio, después de meses. Su aspecto no era el mejor, pero aún así era el hombre más hermoso ante sus ojos — Sasuk — Pronunció en un susurro. Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, y odio la idea de volver a llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Le impresionó verlo en esa silla de ruedas, imaginó lo difícil que debía ser para él salir así, entonces las palabras del moreno mayor, volvieron a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza.

Él no pronunció palabra alguna, llegó hasta su lado y extendió el brazo en su dirección, ella lo tomó entre sus manos y le sonrió — Lo lamento, sé que…

Saura colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo — No es necesario que digas nada, ahora todo está bien — Lo abrazó con fuerza, como deseando fundirse con su cuerpo en el abrazo. Él la separó un poco de sí, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, y besándola profundamente, era un beso cargado de amor, pasión y necesidad, ambos habían deseado ese contacto desde hacía meses, y ahora no iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Se besaron varias veces, acariciaron sus rostros y disfrutaron de su compañía, en silencio, hasta que Sasuke se decidió a hablar — Voy a operarme — Sakura lo miró sorprendida, para luego sonreírle con tanta felicidad que lo contagió, esbozando él también una pequeña sonrisa.

######

— Sasuke date prisa por favor — El moreno bufó fastidiado, su mujer llevaba toda la mañana como loca, dando vueltas por toda la casa sin parar — Mira el nudo de tu corbata está torcido — Tomó el trozo de tela entre sus manos, y lo anudó correctamente — Listo — Sonrió — Debemos bajar al jardín, ya llegaron todos los invitados — Habían elegido realizar la fiesta, en casa de los padres de Sasuke, por qué el jardín era mucho más espacioso que el de la suya.

Sasuke sólo asintió, ese día se celebraría el bautizo de Shin, el pequeño ya contaba con casi dos años de edad, y cada día se parecía más a su padre, si eso era posible, había heredado hasta su carácter frío, y serio.

Era el consentido de sus abuelos, incluso Fugaku, se mostraba más cariñoso con el pequeño. Pero Shin prefería estar aparte de con sus padres con su tío Itachi, eran muy unidos, incluso el mayor se burlaba de Sasuke, argumentando que el niño lo quería más a él.

.

Bajaron al amplio jardín de la mansión Uchiha, decorado de manera espléndida para la ocasión. Al fondo en una tarima, los esperaba el sacerdote. Itachi y Midori avanzaron hacia ellos, el Uchiha mayor llevaba en sus brazos a Shin, quién reía y jugaba con un monito de juguete, que cantaba y se iluminaba, al presionar algunos botones.

Había sido difícil hacer desistir a Naruto y a Ino, de su idea de ser los padrinos, pero Sakura les explicó que le debían gratitud a los elegidos. A Midori por haberla ayudado en varias ocasiones, en especial el día en que Sasuke fue herido, e Itachi, por siempre apoyarlos, y hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke para que volviera con la pelirosa. Los padrinos se adelantaron unos cuantos pasos, en dirección al sacerdote.

— No puedo creer que ahora todo sea tan perfecto — Sonrió.

— Hmp — Fue la respuesta de Sasuke, apoyando sus palabras. Él tampoco se lo podía creer del todo, a veces pensaba que estaba soñando, que de un momento a otro se despertaría en esa cama de hospital, o en su antigua habitación, maldiciendo por no poder caminar, y por estar alejado de Sakura y de su hijo. Hacían tantos meses ya de todo aquello, el día del nacimiento de Shin, decidió operarse, y unos días después Tsunade lo intervino, fue todo un éxito, y tras unos mese de terapia, el moreno comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos. Ahora caminaba erguido, con su antigua elegancia, como si nada le hubiese sucedido.

Karin había sido atrapada, y enjuiciada. A Suigetsu lo encontraron muerto en un terreno baldío, ajustes de cuentas entre narcotraficantes, había concluido la policía. A él poco le importaba, sólo podía sentirse tranquilo de que esos delincuentes no los molestarían más.

Rodeó la cintura de su mujer apegándola más a él, provocando un respingo de sorpresa por parte de esta. Sakura lo miró sin comprender, pero él sólo depositó un suave beso en sus labios, que la hizo ruborizarse.

— Y ¿Eso porqué fue? — Le susurró al oído.

Él solo se encogió de hombros — Te amo — Le dijo en respuesta.

Sakura sonrió embobada, era raro escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Sasuke, en realidad era raro escuchar muchas palabras pronunciadas por él, pero a ella no le importaba, así lo amaba — Yo también te amo — Pronunció muy cerca de su cuello, provocando que se erizaran los vellos de su nuca.

Sasuke esbozó una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, ¿Quién diría que la molestia de cabello rosa, ahora lo haría tan feliz?.

.

.

.

.

FIN

########

Agradecimientos especiales a: lucysh , Serenity usagi , Miharu.

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado enferma desde hace un par de días, y para colmo ayer me lastimé una pierna. :(. En fin aquí tienen el último capi de la historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Agradezco a todos los que comentaron, a los que la colocaron en alerta, y en favoritos, al igual que a todos los demás que la leen.

Espero podamos leernos pronto, estoy pensando en una nueva historia de esta pareja, que creo estará lista pronto.

Gracias una vez más.

Besitos.


End file.
